Harry Potter And The Lycanthrope Legacy Part 2
by Ravenclaw Midnight Blue
Summary: See Part 1 for Chapters 1-9! Hogwarts has fallen to the Death Eaters. A distraught Harry and his remaining friends must now find the means to fight back. And along the way, Harry discovers who it is who can begin to heal his broken heart...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Ten:**

**Vane Attempt**

Harry's eyes fluttered, then he slowly opened them wider. He moaned and shifted, feeling the stiffness of his limbs.

He found that he couldn't move much. Allowing his naked vision to gradually clear, Harry realised that he was lying on his back, and staring up at the top of a large tent. He was tucked inside a camping sleeping bed.

"Uh…? Where…?"

"Harry! 'Bout time you woke up!"

Hearing Ron's voice, Harry tried to sit upright, but his hands seemed to be trapped in the bag. Ron came over from where he was sat on the ground, besides a lantern, and unzipped Harry, who groggily got his arms free. Ron then handed his glasses to him.

"Thanks," said Harry, slipping on his spectacles. "What happened?"

Ron looked at him gloomily. "How much do you recall?"

"Oh." Harry's mind was now filling up with unpleasant memories. He rubbed his head, and his face creased with bitterness. "I remember… The Death Eaters… The trolls and giants… The Dark Mark over the school…! Hermione and me, on Firenze, fleeing from the school grounds. Then we headed for the mountains…"

" 'Mione said that you passed out from your wounds and fatigue. That gave her a fright - but we fixed you up." Ron patted his friend's shoulder. "Who could blame you for that, though? That was one hell of a night."

"Uh, yeah… It was. How long have I been out, Ron?"

Ron checked his watch. "It's about seven in the evening, Harry. You weren't the only one sleeping long hours. On the other hand, yours truly didn't get much kip."

Harry took in Ron's haggard face and red-rimmed eyes - and in a flash, he recalled everything that happened in Professor Lupin's living quarters. He half-felt like crying again, himself - but right now the loss of Ginny had left him feeling gutted. Numb.

I'm reaching the point where I'll have no more tears left to cry, if another friend of mine dies, he reflected.

"Your family…," Harry pointed out to Ron. "Fred and George… Did they get out…?"

"The twins are okay. They used some of their joke products to distract the Death Eaters who were cutting people down in Hogwarts. Helped to save a few lives in the going, too." Ron smiled faintly.

A sigh of relief escaped Harry's lips. "You're told them about…Ginny?"

"Yeah… And the word's been passed on. Dad's come to the camp and had a look at Hogwarts from the mountains. He said that the area's still got the Dark Mark over it… And that the fighting's over." Ron hung his head. "The…, the Death Eaters and their…, their helpers have taken Hogwarts, Harry! So much for my plans to safeguard the school…"

Harry let the news sink in. He felt sickened by what had happened – but after what he'd witnessed earlier, the announcement was no surprise. "Hold on…," he considered. "Where are we? The evacuation seemed to be well-organised."

"Oh yeah. The back-up plan… We're on the edge of a forest in the Highlands. Not far from one of the main towns. That'll help to protect us if any Dementors, trolls, or giants come sniffing for the escapees. Over half of the pupils got away, we're guessing – but we're split into different camps, for safety's sake. Anyway, do you want anything, Harry? Food? Drink?"

Harry considered how he felt – then nodded. Rest, and the werewolf condition in his blood, had served to let his injuries, aches, and bruises to fade away. At the mere mention of food, his stomach began to growl.

"I think I could manage some soup. With meat," he declared.

"No problem." Ron's lips formed a weak smile. "The fire and pans are outside. Chicken soup coming up soon. I'll let Hermione know you're awake. She'll want to look at your wounds." He got up, and left via the tent's only exit.

A minute or so later, Hermione entered and ran over to Harry, after he slipped out of the sleeping bag. He had found himself still dressed in the clothes he'd last been wearing – but his shoes were lying nearby, and he was just putting them on when Hermione hugged him tightly. Harry returned her emotional gesture.

"Oh, Harry… It never ends for us, does it? This war… The deaths…," she croaked.

"One day, the war will be over, Hermione," he assured her. "And we'll be celebrating… Ouch!" He winced as the pressure of his friend's grip sent tiny darts of pain across his chest.

"Sor-ry." Hermione disengaged herself from him. "Neville and Luna were working on creating a healing potion for the injured. I've rubbed your burns with it."

"Oh." Harry unbuttoned his shirt and saw the healed marks. They looked better than he was expecting. He briefly pictured his friend applying her hands on his bare chest – and then quickly forced the image out of his head. Once again, he felt the pain of losing Ginny. He wished she was here now, holding him…

"Ron's told me a little of what's happened regarding the pupils," said Harry. "What about Hagrid? Professor Moody? The Headmaster? Professor Lupin? And all the others…?"

Hermione's eyes flicked downwards. "We…, we don't have the full picture yet, Harry. Firenze is helping to gather food for us…refugees, along with Magorian and the other centaurs who got out. Professor Moody, Hagrid and Mr Filch are safe – though recovering from their wounds. We think that none of the heads of the School Houses got out, though. And there's been no word from the Headmaster. Oh… And that Deputy Governor… Remember her?"

Harry cast his mind back. "Oh, yeah. The hysterical one who wanted Lupin dead…"

"Well, the Governor's party got out – but Deputy Raglan got bit by one of Greyback's werewolves, in the melee."

"Well… I hope the Ministry can take care of her, then." Harry shrugged, feeling too drained to care about a whinging witch – after the impact of losing both Ginny and Hogwarts…

Hermione reached out and examined Harry's face. "How are you, right now? Physically, I mean…"

"My nose still feels singed, Hermione," Harry grumbled. "I can barely smell anything. And I ache somewhat. But I'm becoming more alert now." He swept his eyes around the tent, and saw the reassuring sight of his wand lying next to him. Also, Hedwig – his owl – was present. She hooted, upon seeing him move – and then flew onto his outstretched arm. Harry ruffled her feathers – before allowing his pet to fly back to her wooden perch, which was floating near the top of the tent.

The invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map had been left behind in the spell-locked rooms he and Ron shared, back at Hogwarts. His Firebolt, too…

Without warning, more memories bubbled up from the thinning fog in Harry's head. Ginny wasn't the only one to perish in Lupin's rooms. "Dobby!" he gasped. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Harry. He helped divert the attention of the Inferious – Ms Pince. But she eventually got the better of him. He saved us."

"And Kreacher! Who broke Kreacher's neck, Hermione?"

She froze, then looked down. "He wouldn't shut up, Harry. That cruel Elf was gloating, waiting for the Stone Inferi to kill us all – even though he was slowly dying himself. As soon as I re-gathered my wits, after that blow to my head, I…I put my foot down on Kreacher, Harry. Call it an act of mercy – for him, and for our poor ears at the time."

He slowly took this in. "And to think you once felt sorry for House Elves," was all Harry could say, at first. "The spokeswoman for the Society of Protection for Elf Workers."

"SPEW is now disbanded." Hermione gave a thin smile, then her expression turned sad as her eyes became distant. "I'm sorry we couldn't save Dobby." She squeezed Harry's hand, then got up to leave. "I'll give you some privacy. Soup will be ready for long!"

Alone now, Harry sat still for a moment, hugging his knees close to him. Then he slowly got up and made himself presentable.

Now what do I do? He thought to himself. He felt wretched. The Death Eaters had finally gathered together _all_ the forces they couldn't do so before – and this time had captured Hogwarts. And Ginny was now _gone_ from his life. The only consolation was that her sacrifice had brought about the destruction of the Brollachan – and consequently the Stone Inferi it had controlled. Hopefully, the spirits of the possessed were now free. He hoped Ginny was now at peace, whether her soul had gone to…

Images of Ginny flooded into his mind. The nine-year old red-haired girl who was with her equally-ginger family, at Kings Cross station, who wished him luck as he charged for the illusionary wall that concealed the entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The first-year pupil lying in a coma in the Chamber of Secrets, her life-force being drained by Voldemort. The tireless Quidditch chaser for Gryffindor. The attractive young lady who understood why he put their relationship on hold after Dumbledore's death – and who eagerly accepted him back after Voldemort's demise. The amazing she-werewolf that Ginny proved herself to be, and who had passed on her nature to him…

Harry couldn't cry anymore. Instead, he just felt a hollow sensation inside.

"Harry!"

The voice was little more than a loud whisper. Startled, he jumped to his feet.

Damn my scorched nose… I can't smell anyone coming!

"Who's there?" he called out.

"A friend." It was a girl's voice. A motion to one side caught Harry's attention – an arm holding up part of the tent in the shadows. A figure wiggled underneath the raised canvas, then got to her feet. She was wearing a brown cloak bound by a cord, rather like a monk.

The hood was pushed back. Harry's eyes went wide as he recognised the dark flowing locks of Romilda Vane, one of the students from Gryffindor House. Until last summer, anyway. When her parents reported her missing.

She smiled, lips parted as she took in his bewilderment.

"Found you! I heard about the battle at the school. I'm glad you survived!"

You would be…, Harry considered. Two years ago, Romilda Vane had spiked some chocolates given to him with love potion. Ron had eaten them instead, which caused some trouble at the time. And judging by the intense look in her eyes, Romilda still had a hankering for Harry – whilst he himself had never been interested in returning her feelings in kind.

"Oh! Hello… You vanished during the summer, Romilda… What happened?" he asked, keeping his tone light.

"I received…a new form of education, Harry." Her smile didn't falter. She stepped over to him, and tilted her head, sniffing the air. Her grin grew wider for a moment, then her expression changed. She looked worried. "Your life is in danger, Harry! I want to make sure you stay alive."

The wolf in Harry tensed, and the hairs on his neck rose. He physically held himself still. Something wasn't right…

"Nothing new there, then," Harry replied carefully. " 'Bout my life being in danger, I mean. Tell me the details, Romilda! What are the Death Eaters cooking up now?"

She took a step back and flinched, as if she had just been poked in the eyes.

"They don't know where this camp is, yet… I found you of my own accord," Romilda announced mysteriously.

"Oh, yes? How?" Harry put to her.

"I located your owl as she was hunting in the forest nearby, Harry." Romilda beamed, pleased with herself. "I gave her a blank letter addressed to you – then saw which direction she took, once she flew off. After that, I set off on foot, and studied the ground for the signs that brought me here." Her expression turned serious. "Come with me, Harry! Before the forces that have taken Hogwarts turn their attention towards tracking down everyone in this camp."

"Come with you…?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "To where?"

"Anywhere in the mountains – away from this war…" Romilda's hand stroked Harry's. "We can use our magic to steal what we need by day, and we'll hunt our game by night. We'll make a fine couple…"

Harry pulled his hand violently away from Romilda's. Twisting to one side, he snatched up his wand – only for his arm to be seized by Romilda once more. Her grip was strong. And she was still smiling…

"Don't fight me, Harry. I heard that you've lost a friend who was a werewolf. And I can tell you are one also. You must feel terrible about your loss. I will help to fill in the hole she has left behind."

"And how would you know I was a werewolf?" he snapped. "Unless you are one yourself, Romilda? You've just drank in my scent, haven't you? Who initiated you – Greyback, or one of his cronies? Have you been…brain-washed…?"

The girl's lips tightened. "I have been freed from the weaknesses of my human life, Harry. You too, are blessed. Leave these oth…"

"I'm not leaving! Hogwarts was my territory – to protect!" Harry's nostrils flared. "The pupils still need my protection…."

"They are now sheep! We are superior to them!" Romilda tightened her grip on Harry's arm. "Be mine, Harry – please! I am offering you an alternative to death…"

"Here's the soup… And 'Mione thought you could do with some hot water." Ron pushed his way through the main flaps of the tent – Hermione close behind him. They halted upon seeing the newcomer.

"Romilda Vane!" Ron's mouth dropped open.

She turned her head to regard them with a look of anger. Her lip curled at the interruption, and she sniffed the air again. "Oh. Hello, Ron!" she said, without enthusiasm.

Hermione realised she was being ignored, and her expression turned bitter. She hadn't forgotten the effect of Romilda's actions on Ron's birthday, the year before last – however indirect they had been. Quickly, she put down the flask of hot water she'd been carrying, then pulled out her wand.

Harry chose that moment to twist his arm out of Romilda's steely grasp, and he jumped aside. "Watch her, guys! She's one of Greyback's!"

Romilda hissed and darted for the side of the tent where she had entered by…

"_Petrificus Totallis!"_ Hermione yelled.

The blast struck the intruder, and she cried out. Her body swayed – but Romilda didn't fall down. Instead, she turned to face Harry – who was now blocking her way.

"Last chance to accept my companionship, Harry," she snarled.

"I have just lost my _mate_," Harry fired back at her. "I want to grieve for her!"

His words stung her. Romilda's face flushed with anger. "Then I'll leave you to the mercies of the others, when they find you," she barked, then darted to one side, trying to reach the canvas of the tent, in order to roll underneath.

By now, Ron had put the soup down. Both he and Hermione had joined Harry in surrounding Romilda, preventing her from escaping. Hermione jumped in and grabbed the edge of Romilda's cloak.

"Time to give us some answers…"

Romilda growled, and slammed the bottom of her fist into Hermione's face, sending her flying into the coats and cans of food around the other side of the tent. Hermione's hands pulled at the other girl's cloak, as her feet left the ground – and in the process exposed a golden spiked collar fitted around Romilda's neck.

"No! 'Mione!" Ron saw her crash into the cans. She groaned and fell still.

Ron angrily spun round to Romilda, and raised his wand. _"Levicorpus!"_ he yelled.

The spell hit their unwelcome visitor – but instead of rising into the air, the girl remained glued to the ground.

Harry blinked – uncertain of what he'd witnessed. He was just a foot or so away from the dark-haired witch, so if he fired a spell himself…

"_Stupefy!"_ he roared.

There it was again. Romilda shuddered slightly, but there was a brief flash from the gold spiked collar around her neck…

It was absorbing the magic fired at her! Harry shot his eyes across to Ron, and his friend's expression showed that he had clicked onto the truth as well.

Romilda was still smiling – but her lips were stretched tightly now. "Oh, you boys want to play? Fine by me. Your spells can't touch me – or my new father's pack!" Suddenly, she moved. In a flash, Harry found himself twisted into a rugby hold by Romilda. He gasped. His 'admirer' was strong, her muscles like iron.

"Hey! Let him go!" Ron protested.

But Romilda had now wrestled Harry's wand out of his grasp. Turning, and using Harry as a shield, Romilda struck back with a spell of her own choice.

"_Crucio!"_

Although he tried, Ron was unable to dive aside in time. He screamed as the Unforgiveable curse hit him – then collapsed upon the dry ground, withering as though he was being prodded all over by red-hot pokers.

"Stop it!" Harry gasped, as he tried to wrestle Romilda's wand aim away from Ron. He wasn't succeeding. "Break free of whatever's possessed you!"

He heard her laugh. "We follow our father now. Him, the Dark Lady, and her nephew – the Heir-To-Be."

Oh great… I can guess who she means… Harry grunted, and pushed harder against Romilda.

"Leave Ron alone!" Hermione was stirring. Her voice sounded strained. Rough. "Or I'll…"

"Do what? The Dark Lady wants you all dead, Granger," Romilda announced, matter-of-factly. She broke off her spell, and aimed Harry's wand at Hermione instead. _"Crucio!"_ she yelled.

Hermione was scrambling to her feet, when the Crutacious curse struck her. She screamed, and fell back down. Then she gritted her teeth, fighting the pain.

"Yaagghh! You… Urrhh! Grrrhhh!"

With a shock, Harry realised something new was happening. Before he could work out what, he managed to slam his foot into the calf muscle of Romilda's leg. She gave a cry, as both her and Harry toppled sideways. At the same time, he pulled hard at his wand, still in the girl's grasp. Suddenly, he succeeded – and it went flying through the air.

He rolled over into the camping bed made for him, and the world continued spinning as Harry's head swam. Recovering, he looked up to see Romilda casting off her cloak – to reveal…well, very little, in fact. The only things she was wearing now were her underwear and the spiked collar around her neck.

The reason why soon became evident. Romilda closed her eyes momentarily, as if concentrating – and when she re-opened them her body was sprouting a dark coat of fur. As Harry watched, nursing his sore head, Romilda's features swiftly changed – her ears rising up the sides of her elongating head and becoming pointed, the smooth face pushing out into a hairy muzzle, the glassy-looking eyes turning into yellow orbs that burned with the promise of a painful death.

She raised her hands, and watched with satisfaction as her claws grew into place. Almost a wolf-girl now, she gave a guttural laugh. "I'll make it quick for you, Harry darling… Then I'll ffinish off that foolish Weasley boy…, and that self-important Ggranger wwitch."

"Leave…them…alone!"

The latest voice was Hermione's, but it was only half-recognisable. Harry, and Ron – who was still recovering from his ordeal – looked across at their friend. Hermione's body was jerking as she forced herself to her feet. Kicking her shoes off, her fingers trembled as she hurriedly unbuttoned her blouse and took it off. Hermione's unbelted dress dropped to the ground – leaving just her undies.

Then Harry and Ron saw the cause of Hermione's agitation. Her flushed skin quickly grew a fuzz of hair that lengthened into a brown pelt of fur. Bones cracked, morphed, and realigned themselves – even as Romilda's transformation ended.

A slack-jawed Harry and Ron took in the sight of Hermione's underwear snapping apart. By the time the garments reached the ground, joining Romilda's, their friend was already acquiring her new tail, pointed ears and darkening nose. Hermione's now-furry face pushed out into a muzzle for the first time, and she licked her lengthening teeth.

"Harry is…noww my…pack-bbrother," Hermione growled. "And you nneed…to be…ttaught some manners…!"

" 'Mione…," Ron whispered. His startled expression slowly changed into a grin. He raised his voice. "Yes! Go for it, Hermione!"

Within a matter of moments, Hermione's change was done. She was now a young, brown-furred wolf-woman, standing upright and facing the dark humanoid werewolf – their body language and exposed claws silently challenging each other.

"You arre just new-bornn…!" Romilda sneered, her voice distorted. She then leapt forward to tackle Hermione – or rather, she tried to. The black wolf-girl gave a snarl as she realised Harry had pulled on her collar with both hands, impeding her progress.

Hermione dived in for the attack, her now-amber eyes glinting as her pain and fury fuelled her desire to punish Romilda for her dark-spell casting. New-found energy flooded the veins of the latest werewolf, and she strove to use that to her advantage – before Romilda's experience overcame her.

With a howl, Romilda threw Harry off her back – and the two lupine females clashed, wrestling each other with their strengthened physiques. After a few claw swipes, the black werewolf punched Hermione, and sent her flying backwards out of the tent, via the entrance flaps.

Her bestial instincts stoked to the point of no return, Romilda ignored the screams of the humans present in the village of tents outside. Instead, she concentrated solely upon the fallen, newly-formed werewolf, who was lying sprawled on the ground.

Hermione growled. The yells of the pupils, plus the scents of fear, were assaulting her sharpened senses. She pressed a half-paw to her cut chest, feeling the blood staining her fur. Already, the wound was closing – a bonus of hew new status. Still, she was in pain…

Before she could get up, however, Romilda was striding menacingly towards her on her rear legs...

"_Stupefy!"_

Romilda froze as about four spells were fired at her by the fastest of the reacting pupils. All of the magic, however, was absorbed by her enchanted collar. She barked a laugh, and reached out a clawed half-paw to crush Hermione's throat.

"Timme to ddie…, Grangger!"

Hermione whined. She tried to move her battered body…

"_Incendrio!"_

"_Incendrio!"_

Romilda spun round. Harry and Ron had set fire, with their wands, to some extra blankets. The flames made the animal in her afraid…

"Three…, two…, one… _Levicorpus!_" the two young men cried out, in unison. The next spell caused the burning blankets to rise up, and then smack Romilda – the first squarely into her muzzle, the other onto her legs. Within seconds, her black fur was burning.

With a scream, the wolf-girl fought off the blankets assailing her – and she rolled over on the short grass, desperate to extinguish the fire consuming her. Only half-succeeding, Romilda got her clawed feet again, and turned – making directly for Harry.

She bellowed her agony at him, her eyes with hatred, as he fell over backwards in his bid to escape her. He accidently knocked over Ron, too.

Stuff it! His mind screamed, in his panic.

There was suddenly a noise resembling a 'choo'. An arrow embedded itself in Romilda's side, sending her spiralling to the ground. She collapsed, and her outstretched claws caught the edges of Harry's shoes.

Harry's heart continued to pound madly. The black werewolf was wailing, her fur still burning, as she pulled herself closer to him, inch by inch…

"Har-ry…!" she croaked.

Without warning, there was a flash of metal in the air. With a 'thud' it landed in the burning flesh of the wolf-girl's back – leaving the handle of a throwing knife exposed. Romilda's yellow eyes went wide, then the fire died in them. Her body tensed, arched – then rolled off Harry, collapsing next to him. She did not move again.

Harry finally allowed himself to breath once more. He wiped the sweat on his brow – then looked up, to see the crowd of bewildered and frightened pupils gathering close by, leaving a wide semi circle around the scene of Romilda's last stand.

Ron was equally spaced out – but he had seen who had saved them all.

"Thanks, guys!" Ron called out – just as Ernie Macmillan and Charlotte Greenway stepped forward. Ernie had his fired bow in his hands. Meanwhile, Charlotte gazed with horrified fascination at Romilda Vane's burning body. The smell from the blaze was beginning to fill the air.

"We've… We've really killed her!" she whispered. Her grip relaxed on the second throwing knife that was held ready in her hand.

"Yeah." Harry felt his bruises and the healing cuts on his hands. "I'm glad you did, Charlotte… Ernie… It was her or us. Thank you."

"Hey!" Somebody shouted amongst the pupils gathered. He pointed to the other furred werewolf present. "What about her? Is she a threat, too?"

Harry realised it was Alex Greenway who had spoken.

"Hermione…" Harry got to his feet, just as a wide-eyed Luna Lovegood ran out of the crowd. She and Ernie helped Harry over to his injured friend.

Ron was already there, rubbing the head of the new werewolf as she whimpered. Hermione was still lying on the ground underneath the evening sky, her animal eyes reflecting the glow of the magically-lit lanterns around the cluster of tents.

"Hey…" Ron whispered to her soothingly. "It's alright, 'Mione. The bad wolf's gone. You helped to bring her down!"

Hermione was examining herself with her eyes – running her gaze across her forepaws, her claws, her pelt, and so on. Then she sniffed at Ron, and reached out a forepaw to him. He smiled and squeezed it.

"I still love you, you know," he declared, his eyes moist with tears.

"Rronnn," Hermione growled softly. "Brrotherr…." She looked up at Harry, and tilted her head. "Brrotherr…," she repeated.

"Yes… Pack-brother, you called me." Harry disengaged himself from his aides and knelt besides Hermione, to gently stroke her furred shoulder. "We all belong together now, Hermione," he announced with a smile – then he looked across at Ron. "But how…?"

"It's my fault," Ron answered "I've only just realised! Back in Lupin's study – when Hermione had her head gashed by the Inferious that was Madame Pince. I was half-wolf… You and Ginny were in the other room, and I went to 'Mione's rescue. I instinctively licked her head wound, when the fight was over. Hermione seemed to stiffen – then she urged me to keep licking. She must have known what the result would be, even when I wasn't aware of the consequences…"

"You infected Hermione… Without the need to bite her. She was afraid of being bitten… And her emotions at Romilda's actions kick-started the change," Harry reasoned.

One of the students, a Slytherin boy who was at the front of the crowd, gingerly stepped forward. "Do ya mean to say _all three_ of you lot are werewolves?" He scowled. "You're a threat tur us, then!"

This prompted some angry mutterings amongst the crowd.

"Silence!"

Everyone turned, to see Professor Moody limping along, a blood-stained bandage wrapped around his head. Besides him, Hagrid was carrying a dead deer over his shoulder.

Mad Eye took in the scene before him. "So you know, now," he rumbled at the gathering of pupils. "Then know this! Those three members of staff – like Professor Lupin – have sworn to protect you from our enemies. Those three werewolves are your guardians against those who would hunt us down." He jabbed the stump of his missing lower leg into the still-ablaze body of Romilda Vane. "Such as her, it seems!"

The Slytherin boy, plus a few others, shifted uncomfortably. "You lot didn't stop the invasion!" he spat.

Harry felt himself bristling, and he stood up. "For your information, everybody, the Stone Inferi – those monstrosities which came out of the walls of Hogwarts itself – they were defeated, thanks to the sacrifice of a werewolf. A pupil, such as yourselves! If it hadn't been for her, far more of us would be dead by now! And yes – Ron, Hermione, and me pledged ourselves to the safeguarding of Hogwarts. And we lost the battle. We were outnumbered…"

He slowly limped around the large avenue between the tents – the front line of the gathered crowd shifted for him. All eyes were on Harry as he continued speaking. "But I promise you this – we will return! Me, and my friends, will not rest until Hogwarts has been restored to its rightful owners and residents. It's true that Ron, Hermione, and I are werewolves now. But we are _not_ inhumane monsters! We have control over ourselves. If you a friend of Hogwarts, you have no cause to fear us. Judge us by our actions – not by our blood!

"So…," he breathed, staring back at his audience. "It's down to you all, now. Are you prepared to trust us? Or do you want us out?"

The silence that followed was nerve-wracking. Harry felt his heart beating with the fear of rejection. He also sensed the tension radiated from Ron and Hermione.

There were a few coughs, as the pupils looked at each other, weighing up Harry's words. Each of them afraid of being the first to speak.

"I'll vouch for you guys," Alex Greenway announced. "I fought alongside you against the Inferi. I trust you."

"That goes for me, too," his cousin Charlotte added.

Luna had been just as surprised as most by the revelations that Harry had just delivered, but she stepped forward and smiled. "I can accept you for what you are, Harry. And you too, Ron and Hermione!"

"Me, also," announced Neville. His opinion was supported by Ernie. And then by ever-growing numbers by other students – across all four houses, including Slytherin. And, of course, Hagrid and Moody threw their hats into the ring. Even a wounded Argus Filch, who had limped out of a tent to investigate the noise, eventually gave his vocal support to the young staff members.

The distrusting Slytherin boy hung his head. "All right," he declared, pointing at Romilda Vane's body. "What about her? Our spells didn't work! How many werewolves does Fenrir Greyback have? Are they protected 'gainst magic, too? What are we to do, now?"

Ron stood up. Hermione rose upon her rear paws with him, ready for trouble.

"You know what?" Ron folded his arms. "That's a lot of really good questions." He looked over to Moody.

The Auror cast his magical eye over everyone present. "Taking Hogwarts back won't be easy," he responded. "We'll have to find out all we can. About Fenrir's werewolves. About everyone and everything at the enemy's disposal. This will take a lot of forethought and time – before we even dare to try!"

"As long as it takes, Professor – we won't give up!" Harry solemnly declared. "Who's up for the job?"

"Count me in." Ernie raised his bow into the air.

"And me," one of the girls in the crowd declared.

"Me, too!" someone else called out.

One by one, everyone pledged their support – until the whole crowd was cheering.

"Let's hear it for Hogwarts, then!" Hagrid raised his arms into the air, as though conducting an orchestra.

Harry and the others felt themselves glowing with relief, and pride. Hermione gave Ron's nose a quick lick, then presented the same show of affection to Harry. The two young men cupped their hands around Hermione's shoulders – displaying their unity for all to see.

The cries of the students grew louder.

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts…!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Harry's Predicament**

The next few days saw a gradual re-organisation of the forces ousted from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

The tents had been hurriedly brought in, thanks to the collaboration of the senior pupils – the prefects – and the few staff members who'd got out of the school before its capture. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ernie had contributed their efforts – as had Moody and Hagrid. A number of parents who were attached to the Ministry – such as Arthur Weasley – were also continuing to take it in turns to help provide for the displaced pupils.

The bigger picture was now starting to emerge. Harry and his friends got to hear about the fact that the remaining Death Eater inmates at Azkaban Prison – and other locations – had been recently sprung from captivity by their brethren, with the aid provided by a host of invading Dementors. After that, the fugitives had met up with the gathering forces of the enemy.

One day later, a squad of Death Eaters and Dementors, led by Narcissa Malfoy, had launched an attack on the Ministry of Magic – mere hours before Hogwarts was invaded. But whereas the school had fallen, the staff at the Ministry – following a closely-fought battle – managed to repel the last of the enemy. Thanks to their knowledge of the magical spell-formation that Professor Lupin devised (and tested) at Hogwarts, the Ministry personnel succeeded in destroying the invading Dementors – though not before many people had been killed. Ron was relieved to hear that not only had both his father and Percy survived, by protecting each other – they had also managed to obliterate the Dementor that nearly drained them. The present Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, and his visitor at the time of the attack, former Minister Cornelius Fudge, had also been forced to fight for their lives, against the Death Eaters and Dementors.

But despite their brave stand, the Ministry staff failed to capture Narcissa Malfoy and a few of her Death Eater cronies. They escaped – leaving behind the devastation, and the dead on both sides.

It was now the middle of November. The longer, darker, colder nights had come – and winter was on the way. The highlands of Scotland were no place for long term camping once the first snows came, no matter what measures the escaped staff and pupils took to protect their encampments from both the elements and from discovery by any further enemy agents. With the Death Eaters' only seat of power now at Hogwarts, the Ministry consequently stepped in to transfer most of the pupils back to their homes across the British Isles. But a number, including Harry and his friends, were put up in some new houses, on the edge of a town bordering the high hills, not very far away from Hogwarts. Owing to the financial market, no muggle was able to buy the properties – and with the Ministry of Magic flexing its muscle with the Government, the displaced staff and remaining students were able to move in, and cater for themselves.

The house that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sharing had three bedrooms. Being perfect gentlemen, the lads had let Hermione take the master bedroom – whilst Ron took the other bedroom at the front of the house. Harry was happy to take the one at the rear.

With the ongoing war against Voldemort's followers as controlled and contained as it could be (and with the muggle population unaware of it all), a recovered Harry, Ron, and Hermione had apparated to The Burrow. Hermione had also checked on her parents, who were still safely under Ministry guard. With great trepidation, she took the opportunity to tell them that she was now a werewolf. To her relief, they were able to accept it. After the discovery, years ago, that their only child was a witch – and that the world was populated by wizards, monsters, and other bizarre creatures – the news that Hermione had become part of a law-abiding werewolf pack wasn't _so_ hard to swallow. Her parents had faith in her to always be worthy of their love.

Whilst Hermione was getting used to her new position in life, alongside Harry and Ron, the lads were re-evaluating the status of the pack. The day after Romilda Vane's death, an injured and tearful Tonks turned up at the camp – having been able to escape from the Hogwarts estate, after lying low from the patrols of the enemy.

"I-I managed to find Remus, as the Inferi were attacking the school," she told Harry and the others, when she had recovered enough to talk. "He was in a furious battle with Fenrir Greyback and another werewolf, on the fourth floor corridor, overlooking the lake. I blasted the smaller werewolf with a spell, so that he was sent flying through a window, and down into the lake. But Greyback had some amulet around his neck – it absorbed the spells I fired at him."

Harry nodded in reply. "Like Romilda's collar did. Presumably, there wasn't enough of them for each werewolf in Fenrir's pack."

"Could be," Tonks mused. Her eyes watered at the painful memory. She sniffed and dried her eyes with a multi-coloured hankerchief. Even though she had a blanket wrapped around her, the animagus took a gulp of the cup soup she had been given, to stop herself from shivering. "Anyway, Greyback ignored me – and he managed to pin Remus to the ground, wolf man to wolf man... Remus urged me to flee – then Greyback struck him senseless. I fled, and was lucky to escape Greyback coming after me."

"How did you get out…?"

"I took the secret passage underneath the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack," she answered. "A werewolf came after me – but I used my wand to bring the tunnel roof down on it. The passage is now blocked off, for good. I made sure no one could come after me. Then… Then in Hogsmeade, I was lucky to both avoid the patrolling Death Eaters and grab a broom to fly me to safety." Tonks took another sip of her soup to warm herself. She shuddered at the memory of her ordeal.

With Remus Lupin captured – presumed to be still alive – the werewolf pack he had sired now numbered three. Ginny's death meant that Harry and Ron had lost a wolf-sister, only to gain a new one – Hermione.

As Harry gave a brave-faced Tonks a hug to convey his support to her, he turned to face Ron. "You're now the acting Alpha. Me and Hermione are in your hands."

"Or paws." Hermione gave him a quick smile.

"Oh… Crikes!" Ron sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm glad you're with us, Hermione… But I wasn't expecting to become the most senior werewolf left… I've failed to protect the school – _our_ territory. And we lost Ginny…! I'm… I'm not going to be an inspiring leader."

Harry rose and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. He fought to keep his own emotions of Ginny under control.

"I'll be honest. Part of me wants to drop this human guise, and run off into the mountains," he admitted. "It would be easy to just be a wolf, and live freely. To try to forget the grief I feel inside… But I won't do that! We need to be here for each other. We'll pull through together, to get through this! All three of us are pack now. And Tonks… Are you still happy to be our human caretaker?"

She smiled, putting her handkerchief away. "Of course."

Hermione grabbed both Ron's and Harry's hands with her own. "Ron – Harry's right! Close as the three of us were before, we're now kindred. And when the time's right, we'll fight tooth and claw for the freedom of Hogwarts. And you can lead us, Ron. I have faith in you!"

"And so do I," Harry added. "We may have taken a pounding – but we can learn from that, and fight back!"

Ron still looked uncertain, but his expression slowly brightened and he nodded. The three of them held each other tight, as Tonks smiled wistfully at them, admiring their commitment and pledge.

When they let go of each other, Ron looked thoughtfully to the young animagus. "Tonks… You told us you weren't able to get out of the castle quickly because of the number of trolls and werewolves you had to hide from, on the way out."

"That's right, Ron. There were loads of the enemy. We all ought to have a meeting with Professor Moody, so we can work out what to do about them."

"How many werewolves were in the pack, do you think?" Ron pressed Tonks. "And what number of them were wearing those gold collars that absorb our spells?"

"I saw at least half a dozen, besides Greyback." Tonks grimaced. "Almost all of them had those collars on."

Hermione looked intently at Ron and Harry.

"If magic can't stop them…" She spoke up.

"…Maybe we need…," Ron trailed off.

Harry concluded his friend's line of thought. "…Maybe we need a werewolf pack of our own," he declared.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The next full moon came in the middle of November. Before sunset, Tonks led Harry, Ron, and Hermione to an empty cave she had previously discovered amongst the hills and mountains. Having already practised the calming Zen techniques that Tonks had introduced Professor Lupin and the others to, Hermione slowly lost her fear of the oncoming, forced transformation. Her fear that, once changed, she would attack the animagus, also subsided.

In the cave, the three friends stripped off just as they sensed their bones beginning to ache. With Tonks guarding the cave entrance with her wand, the Aurors-in-training all shifted into their half-wolf forms and growled lowly, their feral natures aroused by the brightly-shining moon in the clear sky outside.

The two young wolf men sniffed at their new sister, then accepted her. For her part, Hermione snarled and steadily approached Tonks, walking on her hind paws. Human memories guided lupine instincts, and she licked at Tonks' offered palm – acknowledging the other female as a furless friend of the pack.

In time, Hermione would learn how to communicate wolf-to-wolf, by observing and learning from Harry and Ron.

After feeding the werewolves with plenty of dried meat, berries and water, Tonks allowed the trio to roam outside in the wild, craggy landscape. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran for miles on all fours, taking in the scents of the land. Within the hour, they hunted down an old stag, and feasted on it – each taking the time to silently reflect on its sacrifice on their behalf.

After that, the three licked themselves clean and kept close together. The wind was blowing harder now – a cold gust coming from the sea, some miles away. The clouds in the sky were moving steadily onward. The night would stay dry, the human part of Harry's mind told himself. Nevertheless, he gave a shiver as the night air turned cooler, and the wind began to howl.

The forlorn sound stirred Harry's emotions. This was the first time he had turned wolf since the night Hogwarts had fallen. He raised his lupine head, cocked back his ears, and howled in response to the wind – giving vent to his grief at the loss of Ginny.

Ron and Hermione instinctively understood him. They half-rose and added their voices to his – the currents of the air carrying the cries of the werewolves into the mountains and the inky sky beyond. They had lost a sister, Harry had lost his mate – and their alpha was gone, possibly also dead. Nevertheless, their resolve still burned in their hearts. They would fight to reclaim their territory when the time was right.

They had made it together, as humans, through many threats and dangers. And they would continue to protect each other now, as werewolves. They would fight to survive.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Christmas was on its way. Harry hadn't paid it much attention – and with the death of Ginny he had no enthusiasm for it. Nonetheless, the war with the Death Eaters had appeared to reach a stalemate of sorts. And that was cause enough to be thankful, with the muggle population still unaware of the ongoing secret war.

There were occasional reports of both Death Eater and Dementor activity – but the Ministry of Magic would then send in its remaining forces, to track them down.

With Ron and Hermione holding the fort at their new base, Harry spent some time in London, along with Professor Moody, towards the end of November. Some of his time had been spent on Christmas shopping and the like, when he forced himself to muster an effort – but he also joined a Ministry party in tracking down a couple of Death Eaters who were, it turned out, passing themselves off as a muggle vicar and his wife.

The detail that had given them away had come from a Ghost Watch group, who had looked into reports of a dark, shadowy being prowling around a churchyard. Working together – and using the special magic concocted by Professor Lupin from the previous June – Harry and Moody endured a fraught battle, which ended in them destroying the 'ghost', which had been the Dementor sentry for the Death Eater couple. As for their human quarry, Ministry representatives – led by Kingsley Shacklebolt – managed to capture them alive, before they could get very far.

Pleased with their work, Moody apparated back to Scotland the next day – whilst Harry, chuffed by his first successful Auror hunt, went to visit The Burrow. He spent the day with Ron's family – to relate in full the events that led to Ginny's death, so that they could begin to come to terms with her sacrifice in the destruction of the Brollachan and the Stone Inferi.

When Harry apparated back to Scotland, it was in response to a log fire communication from Moody, to discuss the future of the werewolf pack of Hogwarts.

To his surprise, Harry found that there was company in the lounge of their 'digs', as he called it. The Professor, Tonks, Hermione, and Ron were all sat ready for a meeting. Also gathered, all casually-dressed, were a number of young faces from Hogwarts – most of them seventh-form pupils. One was a politely-spoken black man from Hufflepuff House, by the name of Clifford Chagoja. Harry had met him whilst assisting Professor Moody in his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. There were a couple of girls from Ravenclaw. One was Luna Lovegood – whilst the other was Padma Patil, who, being in Harry's year, had finished school at the beginning of the summer.

The Greenways – Alex and Charlotte – were present, also. As was Neville Longbottom. The three of them were sat on the sofa, with the pretty, bespectacled Charlotte being the meat in their sandwich of three.

One of Alex's Slytherin friends – the plump-looking Elliott Eamesworth – was helping himself to another chocolate from the box on the coffee table. He was another pupil whom Harry had met in whilst helping Moody in teaching.

"Harry!" Hermione got up and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron came over and playfully touched fists with him. "Good to have you back, Harry! The Professor's told us about your demolished Dementor! How was London, 'part from that?"

"Er… Great! I'll tell you both about it, later…" Harry ran his eyes over those assembled. "What's going on?"

Neville quickly spoke up. "Just to let you all know. Me and Charlotte aren't here to volunteer. We're just present to give Alex some moral support."

"Volunteer?" Harry frowned.

"Mr Longbottom and Miss Greenway aside, these young men and women have passed their application screening…," Mad Eye started to explain.

"Which we…" Ron indicated himself and Hermione. "…were working on during the last couple of days, Harry. They meet our approval. We just want your say."

"For what?" But Harry was beginning to understand what this was about…

"For membership of your pack, Harry." Luna – who was calmly sitting before the log-effect gas fire – looked up to him with a smile playing around her lips. "We want to pledge ourselves to the liberation of Hogwarts. And to become werewolves, in order to help you achieve that."

"It'll take a lot more than magic to fight the enemy, Harry." Alex spoke up.

"Especially when most of Greyback's werewolves seem to be protected against spells," Mad Eye added. "So… What do you think to having them as a werewolf branch of the army we need to form?"

Harry allowed this to sink in. He looked again at those present. His eyes settled on Alex Greenway and Elliott Eamesworth, and his throat began to feel tight in anger…

"I need to get some air!" he snapped.

Without looking at anyone now, he dumped his travelling bag in the hallway as he left the lounge – paying little attention to the startled cries from Ron and Hermione. He stepped out into the back garden and slammed the door behind him.

The early evening breeze was cool, and Harry took a series of deep breaths in order to regain his equilibrium, as he leaned against the low fence backing onto the woods and hills on the edge of town.

"Harry! What's wrong?"

He turned round to face Hermione as she hurried up to him.

"Why couldn't you all wait for me to return, before making a decision like this!" he bristled.

"We tried to contact you and the Professor earlier – but the two of you were involved in that hunt of yours. After that… Well, we've been busy, Harry. And Professor Trelawney's escaped from the school! She had a lot to tell the Ministry…"

"Oh. Right." Harry felt a stab of guilt at Hermione's hurt expression, but he wasn't finished with his griping. "So, in my absence, you and Ron have decided that our pack is open to new members… It's too soon, Hermione! We're not over what happened to Ginny! I'm not, in any case…"

"Harry – I don't think the human _or_ the wolf in me will ever completely get over Ginny's death!" She swallowed, then continued in a hushed voice. "Ron will feel the pain of her loss for the rest of his life. As will you, I know.

"But however much we mourn for those that have died this year, we can't lose sight of the present situation – or the future. Trelawney's news reinforced the fact that we need a squad of werewolves…"

"So you would accept a Slytherin as a pack-brother!" Harry almost growled. "We shouldn't dare to give our kind of power to one of them. It'll go to the heads of that Greenway and Eamesworth!"

Hermione's cheeks went red. She appraised him with a long, scrutinising look. "I'll let you cool down, Harry," she announced, measuring her words. "Nothing will be done about the pack's future, until you're ready for further discussion." She turned and walked back into the house.

Harry returned his attention to the setting sun. In the sky, the first of the stars were coming out. He paid them little attention – and instead kicked at the fence in anger, hating himself for speaking the way he did to Hermione…

He froze, and sniffed the air. The new scent approaching was female – and completely human. The movements behind his back were light.

Harry turned round as Luna stepped over to join him at the fence. She glanced at the stars, and smiled.

"A good night to see Venus," she dreamily remarked, in her soft Irish brogue.

"Sorry?"

Luna pointed at what Harry had assumed to have been a bright star, not far away from the disappearing sun. "Venus. The closest planet in space to this world," she explained. "She's often called the Evening Star."

"Oh. Okay…," Harry mumbled. He waited for Luna to say something else – but when she remained silent, he slumped his elbows upon the fence, and stared as the sun began to sink beneath the western horizon. Luna was now in a similar pose to him, resting her chin in her palm.

"It's scary, isn't it?" she suddenly asked, keeping her gaze on the sunset. As they watched, the ground swallowed up the last of the sun.

"What – becoming a werewolf?" Harry's lips twitched. "Yeah, it is. It hurts, too – each transformation does. But like Ron said to me, the first one's the worst. You gradually get used to it, with time. But it's also so invigorating… You get a rush of energy, of freedom, when you become a wolf – or just a wolf-person."

Luna smiled sadly, and cast her silvery-grey eyes directly into Harry's green ones. "I meant that it's scary when you become a werewolf – then lose your mate. And that change itself is frightening, also. You get used to choosing who you want to be with – only for others to gatecrash your party. I believe that is the muggle way of stating it. Gatecrashing."

Harry was now giving Luna his complete attention. As he watched her, the evening breeze picked up, and gently lifted Luna's dirty-blonde hair from her serene face. "Ginny told you she and I…were mates," he announced carefully.

"Yes – she did, Harry. I miss her, too." Luna reached out with her hand, and lightly rested it on the sleeve of Harry's jacket. "I understand that wolves are faithful creatures to their mates. I can only guess how werewolves might feel about their partners, compared to ordinary humans."

Harry shifted his feet, feeling uncomfortable. For a moment he couldn't keep eye-contact with Luna. "I feel pretty devastated," he admitted. "I've lost too many too many people close to me… I…" He took a deep breath to steady himself. "I've had enough of my family and friends dying around me, Luna! My parents, my Godfather, Dumbledore – now Ginny. Sometimes… I could just…"

"Give up?" Luna whispered.

He returned her gaze sharply. "Yeah."

"Would Ginny have wanted that?"

Harry hung his head. " 'Course not! I have to keep pushing myself. For Ron and Hermione. For the sake of Hogwarts, and the pupils and staff. And for the memory of those I've lost!" He paused, then he let the tension in him go – just a little. "Like my parents, Ginny made a sacrifice so that I could live. Her final action helped to save _lives_ – heaven knows how many – when Hogwarts fell. And now… I have to win the school back, so that in my mind she can be at peace! Maybe… Maybe, in the attempt, I'll die anyway. But I'll fight on – until the war is over, or until I fall. At least I'll be back with Ginny, that way!"

Luna now placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Do you _want_ to die?" she asked softly.

Harry thought that one over at length, then gave his honest answer.

"No," he said. "Ron and Hermione would be devastated."

"I think you're too hard on yourself, Harry," Luna declared. "Maybe you're worried that the war can't be fought, without us relying on you so much. But you shouldn't have to carry the world on your shoulder. Let us help you."

Harry snorted. "And you think you need to become werewolves to do that? Once the condition becomes a part of you, Luna, that's it. You'll be in the werewolf club for life. You'll need to reconcile the wolf's wild nature with the human half of yourself. And no matter what Ron, Hermione, and I do – some people will always see us as monsters. Impure creatures to be feared and discriminated against! That's what Professor Lupin had to put up with, when Snape let his secret out at the school! Lupin had to resign."

"But he came back," Luna pointed out. "And Professor Lupin is a wonderful teacher! Loads of the pupils I know love him. Well, not _love_ love him… You know what I mean…"

"You say _'is'_. He could be dead, for all we know." Harry glanced in the direction of Hogwarts, and clenched his fists. Then he frowned and looked again at the young witch with him. "Why do _you_ want to become a werewolf, Luna?" he asked.

There was a sad look in her eyes. "Let's face it, Harry. I'm competent enough with magic – but I'm not much of a fighter. Our confrontation with the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic, two years ago… It made me evaluate myself. So have the attacks on the school." Luna shrugged. "I want to be stronger. To be better able to defend meself and other people. I want… I would love to be a part of something special." She looked at Harry, with something like a plea in her eyes, as she withdraw her hand from him. "Padma and Alex – and the others… They feel the same as me. Though I guess Alex has Draco Malfoy on his mind, as well."

Harry stiffened. "I don't want a Slytherin in our pack! They'll only…"

"…Abuse the power given to them?" Luna tilted her face. "I heard your words with Hermione. I know you've suffered enough at the hands of some Slytherins, Harry."

He nodded curtly. "I had to put up with the likes of Malfoy, Snape, and Voldemort for too long. Those from the house of the snake are prejudiced, cruel, intolerant…"

"Not all of them are, Harry. And I wouldn't want you to become a bad Slytherin either," Luna put to him.

"Become one! How the… Oh!" Harry fell silent, as Luna's observation hit home.

"It's not where we come from that matters, it's where we're going to – someone once wisely said." Her expression remained earnest. "We can't replace Ginny, Harry. But me, Padma, Clifford – even Alex and Elliott… We can help you. Let us into your circle – and train us well. Teach us to respect the pack hierarchy and the nature of what being a werewolf means. Wolves kill out of necessity, not out of malice…"

"That's true of our pack, also…" Harry pointed out.

Luna beamed. "I know. Make sure we follow in your paw steps. We can only try our best!"

Harry said nothing for a while as he though over Luna's words – then he spoke. "You're right. I am guilty of being just as prejudiced as Malfoy and his ilk have been."

The back door to the house opened. Harry and Luna turned round to see Ron stick his head out.

"Er… If anyone's interested, Hermione and I are cooking dinner. Just want to know how many are staying to eat. And… Well… Neville's making some herbal broth for starters!"

"Oh. I'm definitely staying for that, Ron!" Luna glanced over her shoulder at Harry. She was smiling widely. "Have you tried Neville's cooking?"

"No," he admitted.

"It's wonderful!" She began to skip lightly across the garden to the house. Harry watched her, deep in thought.

At the door she paused, and glanced back at him with an impish look – as if to say, 'Well? Are you coming in?'

He shrugged and smiled. He walked over and squeezed Luna's hand.

"Thank you," he said. "For understanding."

"You're welcome, Harry." Luna's smile, if anything, grew wider.

The two of them headed indoors to help set out the dinner table. As they finished Hermione and Ron looked up at Harry, but said nothing.

He stopped, taking in their expectant faces – then nodded.

"I'm ready to listen," he told them. "I'm sorry for being a prat, Hermione."

His two closest friends relaxed. "We'll show you our notes on our…applicants, then, Harry." Hermione beamed at him. "You still have the right to refuse anybody…, if your reasons are strong."

"That's fine by me," Harry replied, returning the smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Lycanthrope Legacy**

Whilst dinner was being prepared, Harry went upstairs at Hermione's and Ron's urging, to read the jottings his friends had made after interviewing the 'applicants' gathered below.

Lying across his bed, Harry studied the written statements from Alex, Luna, Padma, and the others, as to why they wanted to join the werewolf pack. Ron and Hermione had asked them questions about how they felt about werewolves, what they believed they themselves as werewolves would do in a dangerous situation, in what circumstances would they kill, and so on.

Harry tried not to laugh aloud at the thought that the would-be werewolves downstairs were being treated as job applicants. Nevertheless, he understood why Ron and Hermione had wanted to grill them. The life and nature of a werewolf was not to be taken lightly. As he had told Luna, once a human was changed, they were stuck with the condition for life. And if they couldn't cope with becoming a feral, non-human creature at least once a month, or failed to restrain their hunger or destructive tendencies, then either the new-born werewolf would lose his or her mind – or someone would get killed. Possibly both.

Harry read in the notes that Hermione and Ron had asked Alex Greenway if he wanted to become a werewolf in order to hunt down Draco Malfoy, for the death of Yasmin N'Diaye. In his interview, Alex had admitted that, if changed, his wolf might desire this – but more than anything else, he wanted to help the pack liberate Hogwarts. And he seemed firm and sincere on this, despite further questions put to him.

Also Padma Patil was marked as a potential concern. Her sister Parvati had gone missing last summer – another possible victim of Fenrir Greyback's abduction schemes to recruit more werewolves from both the wizarding and muggle communities. Nevertheless, in reply to Hermione's questions, Padma had stated she would do all she could to safeguard the safety of the pack. Even if her worst nightmare came true and she found herself fighting her own sister.

And there was the matter of Professor Trelawney having escaped from Hogwarts. From what little he had heard, Harry understood that the news of what was happening in the school was not good at all. His worried thoughts turned to those still trapped inside Hogwarts. What had become of Professor Lupin, Professor Flitwick, and the other unaccounted-for teachers? And what was happening to the one hundred-or-so pupils who were believed to be with them?

As it happened, Harry didn't have to wait too long for some of the answers. Firstly, however, he took the opportunity to unwind during the enjoyable three-course meal for which all of their visitors were staying for (Harry reflected that Luna was right about Neville's cooking – the broth was delicious).

The conversation around the dining table – hesitant at first – soon become more natural and relaxed as the company tucked into a main course, where they could chose between Hermione's garlic-basted chicken, or Padma's brought in Rogan Josh (with a serving of Madras curry), or Mad Eye's rabbit stew (rabbit courtesy of Hagrid).

"That was a rather nice throw with that knife, when you nearly got Bellatrix," Harry remarked to Neville, who was sat next to him at the table. "I know you didn't hit her, but still… You helped to put Kreacher to rights…."

Neville grimaced at the memory of Lestrange evading him during that last night at Hogwarts. "Well… At least I achieved something with my training, I guess…"

"Who's training you with throwing knives?" Ron asked, before chomping on a mouthful of chicken and potatoes. Sagely, perhaps, he had opted for Hermione's cooking, Harry observed with wry amusement.

"Charlotte and I have been instructing him." Alex smirked, exchanging a look with his cousin. "We learnt the trick some years ago from our dads."

"Your…fathers?" Clifford exclaimed, his eyebrows rose quizzically.

"Yes, they're a knife-throwing double act in a travelling circus," Charlotte explained, smiling. "It's a long-established circus, where a few muggles and wizarding folk peacefully co-exist. Both of the Greenway brothers married witches."

"I had to lie about my dad not being a wizard, having been placed in Slytherin amongst fascists like Malfoy." Alex's lips tightened.

"Still – having special muggle skills is a good thing. The Death Eaters won't be so prepared for them – and we can teach keen witches and wizards, like Neville here!" Charlotte playfully jabbed Neville in the ribs. He looked sheepish for a moment – then he put down his knife and fork, to tickle Charlotte's tummy. She gave a shriek of panic – before they broke off, laughing.

The interchange dissolved the cloud of tension that had been hovering over the company – and Neville and Charlotte's mirth was echoed by the others. Even Mad Eye allowed himself a rare smile. But a part of Harry was still feeling gloomy.

Alex seems to be comfortable enough with the way those two are getting on…, Harry reflected. And I'm glad that Neville's found someone to be happy with, even in these dark hours. But seeing them being so at ease with each other, just reminds me of what I've lost…

He forced himself to cast aside his morbid frame of mind, as the conversation re-started around the table.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

After finishing off a sumptuous slice of Luna's wild berry lattice pie for desert, Harry heard a knock at the front door. Professor Moody insisted on answering it, and he limped away from the dining table, to admit none other than Professor Trelawney, who was under escort of a Ministry Auror guard.

"Sybil! I was not expecting to see you again until tomorrow!" Moody exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I have recovered enough, Alistor! Despite the…, the nightmare of th…that awful woman returning. And with what those horrid Death Eaters are doing to the children…! Dreadful! I did not see _that_ coming. Or the capture of the school, for that matter…" Trelawney's hesitant, stumbling voice could be heard emanating from the hallway. "But enough! I must tell that Potter boy what he should do…"

"Oh no…," Hermione sank her face in her hand, as everyone at the now-hushed dining table listened to the conversation. Hermione had never been impressed with Trelawney's ability as a seer – or as a teacher.

"Let's get this done with!" Harry sighed, excusing himself from the others as he rose from his chair. He met the two professors in the lounge.

" 'Evening, Professor Trelawney." He nodded to her. "I'm glad the Death Eaters have let another one slip through the net! How did you escape?"

"On my broomstick, young man." The Divination teacher stared at Harry through her thick lenses. "Managed to avoid th…th…the Dementors as I flew. I waited for bright sunlight, you see. Those…those _fiends_ don't like it. Unfortunately, no one else was able to retrieve their broomstick in the school. The Death Eaters have destroyed them. Mine was in a secure place."

Trelawney was slowly regaining her composure. However, she reached for a miniature bottle of sherry in a pocket hidden underneath the kaftan she was wearing. She took a quick swig of the contents.

"Tell Harry what Greyback is doing, Sybil," Moody rumbled.

"And who's that 'awful' woman you were talking about?" Harry chipped in.

The seer's face turned pale at having to dwell on such matters again – and she nearly choked on her shot of sherry.

"Why, Professor Umbridge is who I meant! The Death Eaters have ensnared her services – and she is now Headmistress again. They must have twisted her mind to their cause – because not only has she allowed the Death Eaters to 're-educate' the remaining pupils, she also allows Fenrir Greyback to convert any pupils who dare resist the new regime."

"Convert? You mean he turns them into werewolves!" Harry exclaimed. "Go on, Professor."

"Yes – turned into werewolves against their free will! Those who are selected are first mentally conditioned by that Malfoy upstart, and his mastery of the Dark Arts. Then the unfortunate child is bitten by Greyback, and fitted with a gold collar. The magic within it ensures that the new-born werewolf is obedient to the new regime." Trelawney hurriedly took another sip of her drink. "The werewolves, in their human guises closely watch their unsuspecting, non-hypnotised classmates - and sniff out troublemakers. Any who are discovered to be holding secret meetings, or those who prove to be the most resilient to their…re-education…end up…," the seer forced herself to continue, "…they become the scheduled quarry for the full moon hunt in the grounds. No one escaped the jaws of Fenrir's werewolves during the last grand chase!"

Harry half-turned away, and closed his eyes in disgust. His clenched fists wanted to strike at something… In his mind, he pictured Fenrir Greyback, Delores Umbridge, and Draco Malfoy…

He forced the anger back down. "How many werewolves are there in Hogwarts now?" he asked curtly.

"About ten are still alive in the pack who…who stormed the castle," Trelawney stammered. She took another sip of her sherry. "And another…eight – I think – eight are pupils who are wearing the collars that bind them to their masters."

Moody nodded, grunting. "I've studied the collar Romilda Vane was wearing, Harry – once I managed to break the spell that kept it shut," he spoke up. "On the inside was a retractable spike, containing a shot of silver nitrate. I believe that it's there to ensure the werewolf servants obey their orders – otherwise…"

"…they get it in the neck – literally." Harry shuddered. He knew what anything made of silver would do to a werewolf once it got beneath the skin. Professor Lupin had warned him, Ron, and Ginny. Furred or not, silver in the werewolf's blood would result in agony, then a slow demise.

So Umbridge was presiding over a school ruled by fear and death – and was, once again, allowing propaganda to subvert the natural order of things at Hogwarts. Harry resisted the urge to be sick.

"Right!" He straightened himself to attention. "We need our werewolf pack, then – and an army to free those pupils, before it's too late!"

Mad Eye shook his head. "It's too dangerous right now, Harry! We all have to recover, then gather our forces together. And any new additions to your pack will need to adjust – before we can dare hope to strike back. We have werewolves, trolls, giants, and Dementors to take down – before we even confront the likes of Umbridge, Lestrange, and the other blackhearts."

Harry huffed as he considered the scale of the situation that they all faced. "What about the teachers?" he asked Trelawney. "Have they been brain-washed, too?"

"No, dear boy. They are mentally too resilient for that!" she retorted. "But they have to look like they're obeying Umbridge's orders in the running of the school – to avoid becoming a feast for Greyback's kind!"

"Professor Lupin? Is he…?" Harry trailed off, his heart hammering with fear for the well-being of the man he regarded as his pack leader and substitute father-figure since the deaths of Sirius and Professor Dumbledore. "And what of Professor Flitwick?"

The Divination teacher quickly took another sip from her sherry flask. "Remus Lupin was still – hic – a prisoner in a cell, the night before I escaped. As for the – hic – Headmaster, he has barricaded himself in his set of rooms since the Death Eaters took the school!"

Trelawney took a moment to compose herself. Her lips touched the flask again as it was tipped upside down. "But – dear boy – hours before Hogwarts was invaded, I had a vision of you flying over the school. There was – hic – a battle raging. You had seized the jet crystal – the Nightshadow – and that Malfoy boy and the Parkinson girl were chasing after you on their brooms to get it back. I felt sure that – hic! – it was important in this vision that you got the crystal. Vital, in fact! Hic! I told the Headmaster of what I saw. Ah… That reminds me! The Headmaster… He sent a secret message to me, via his phoenix, Fawkes. Here it is… _Hic!"_

The seer handed over a folded slip of paper to Professor Moody. He read over it, frowned – and then passed it to Harry, who ran his eyes over it.

'_To my friends outside Hogwarts: _[it read]

'_I am comfortable enough in my rooms with only Fawkes for company – but the Death Eaters will, I am sure, one day solve the logic puzzle which secures the door that prevents them from taking me prisoner. They have, going by my scrying devices, destroyed the other barriers that I set up when I was forced to seek sanctuary in my quarters…_

_I am still guarding the Solstice Star, which our enemies also desire. However – having considered Sybil's vision, I have carefully bound an enchantment within it. It should only be triggered in the presence of the Nightshadow jet, and – when activated – the Solstice Star will magically home onto its twin. Just as light is drawn towards a black hole. And, when joined, the two stones will render each other powerless – with fatal results for anyone in their vicinity…_

_Running out of ink… The trigger is the school motto – in Latin…!_

_Best, ….'_

The Ministry escort, who had been silently standing by the lounge door all this time, now stepped forward. "I'd better escort Professor Trelawney back to the house we've provided for her," he declared. "Good evening to you all! Come with me now, Sybil…"

"Oh, if you insist – _hic!_ – young man." The seer left the house with him. Her escort prevented her from walking into the front door on the way out.

"Will Professor Flitwick be okay, holding siege in his rooms, Professor Moody?" Harry put to him, as he returned the enigmatic note to the DADA teacher.

Mad Eye sighed. "I hope so, Harry. He has a storeroom of food and water up there for emergency use – made ready for this situation since he took over as Headmaster. He knew that the castle might fall, one day. But he's as safe only for as long as the Death Eaters are unable to work out how to get into his rooms. However – this note aside – the Headmaster is unable to communicate with us. Fawkes would've returned to him, after delivering the message to Trelawney. And we can't reach him, either!

"Also," he added, creases forming on one side of his forehead as he frowned with his good eye. "Should the Solstice Star fall into the hands of the Death Eaters, that will become another weapon in their arsenal – another means of bringing death within the castle. Until we're ready to intervene, the staff and pupils still in Hogwarts are helpless prisoners."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry and Professor Moody returned to the dining table, where the others were still sat talking, drinking their teas, coffees, and hot chocolates. Everyone though, fell silent, as Harry sat down.

"Well, what did Professor Trelawney have to say, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry filled them all in.

Nobody spoke for some moments when Harry finished talking. Then the black student raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Chagoja?" Moody responded.

"We know now," he indicated Alex, Elliott, Padma, Luna, and himself, "that you guys are prepared to accept us into the pack, subject to the approval of Mr Potter… We wish to know… Are we to be…initiated?"

Hermione caught the look on Harry's face, and protested. "Don't ask Harry that, right now! We will sort that out between ourselves…"

"It's all right, Hermione," Harry spoke up. "I've made my decision."

The company fell silent. Clifford and the other would-be-werewolves looked at him with anxious expressions. Harry smelt both their hope and fear of rejection.

"Professor Moody, Ron, and Hermione have screened you all as to your suitability to join the pack," Harry announced. "You know it's a one-way trip – and that you will become creatures that need to hunt, to _kill_, in order to survive – according to the nature of the wolf. And that you are effectively aiming to become soldiers – ones who will have to hunt down the opposition, before you are killed first."

"We know we might become no better than…bloodthirsty monsters," Alex spoke up. "But if you guys can teach us well – as I believe you can – we will be a better class of monster than Greyback and his ilk!"

The sullen-looking Elliott managed a grin at this. "We have to beat them at their own game, so to speak," he added, his voice betraying his Welsh accent.

"And we're prepared to accept the possibility of being…shunned…by the wizarding community, should things actually get back to normal." Padma gave a wry smile, and shrugged.

Harry nodded, smiling. "Good – because before long, you'll all be getting to grips with your lives as werewolves. I've no objections now to any of you becoming pack."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the applicants.

"Thank you." Clifford inclined his head at Harry.

Ron stood up and spoke for himself, Hermione, and Harry. "We'll sort out a suitable night for your initiations, guys. We'll teach you all we know about being werewolves, and how to use our strengths. Just…make us proud."

"We will," Luna happily replied.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

A couple of days later, as arranged with the Weasley family from Harry's last visit, Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated over to The Burrow. Arthur, Molly, and Ron's brothers were all there, including Bill. He was accompanied by the new Mrs Weasley – formerly Fleur Delacour, who had married him a year previously.

With Ginny's body having been left in Hogwarts, whilst Harry and many others had escaped the Death Eaters' army, the Weasley family felt unable to hold a funeral for their lost girl. Instead, they held a memorial service by candlelight in The Burrow, during which Harry and everyone else attending observed a two-minute silence. Mrs Weasley – Molly – cried as her husband comforted her. Charlie and Percy looked pale and tired. Fred and George were – rarely for them – also subdued and silent.

As for Harry, he also cried silently as he, Ron, and Hermione held each other close, reflecting on their own memories of Ginny.

After the memorial, the trio – as previously agreed – took along some potted plants, to add to the contents of the family conservatory. All three of them thought it good to remember Ginny's sacrifice, by allowing new life to grow.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Christmas was now approaching. There were only another two weeks before the holiday. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would return to The Burrow for the big day, and also the three of them would spend time over with Hermione's parents. Both Harry and Ron had never properly met Mr and Mrs Granger before, and Harry suspected this arrangement by Hermione was because she wanted to finally present Ron to her mum and dad. In other words, it was becoming serious between her and Ron. He seemed happy with it – but there was something he firstly needed to discuss with Harry.

" 'Mione and I will be there for you when you need us, mate," he told Harry during a private talk, as they sat in the lounge of their current muggle accommodation whilst Hermione was out one evening. "It's just that…"

"You two need time together – it being Christmas and all. I understand." Harry sighed. He forced a smile. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you pair are becoming more of a couple."

Ron smiled nervously. "Harry, I want to ask… Um, did you and Ginny…?"

Harry read his friend's embarrassed expression. "Do you mean if she and I…went the whole hog, so to speak?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah."

"We did… Just the once. As humans. On her birthday." The words tumbled out of Harry's mouth, as he cast his mind back to that night. "I reckon Ginny knew then. About Trelawney's prophecy, I mean. That chances were something bad was going to happen to Hogwarts, and that either her or me would have to die, to destroy the Blight – to kill the Brollachan and the Stone Inferi… 'The darkness and the blood of a wolf would claim each other', Trelawney said in her trance - according to Luna. Ginny must have realised our time together would be short – so we became mates. She didn't tell me about the prophecy herself until the last moment. Before she tackled the Brollachan. She must have been hoping that the vision Trelawney showed her would amount to nothing…"

"And she told you there was 'someone else destined to look after you'," Ron pointed out.

Harry's gaze had been directed at the patterns in the carpet, his thoughts half-elsewhere. But at Ron's words he looked up sharply.

"Yes, she did…" Harry murmured, startled. "I hadn't thought about it since that night…"

"You don't know who Ginny meant?" Ron asked him.

"No. I don't."

Ron looked pensive. Finally he spoke again. "If I was in your shoes, Harry. I'd be devastated. You're a werewolf who's lost his mate – the one who sired him, as well."

"Sired?" Harry frowned.

"Oh! 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' talk – or so Hermione tells me! 'Sire' in our case being the one who made you a werewolf," Ron explained.

"The one who gave me her gift – her bite, her saliva," Harry pondered. "She's gone, but a part of Ginny remains in me… Her lycanthrope legacy…" He redirected his focus on Ron again. "Which reminds me… Who brings our volunteers into the pack? And when?"

"We'll do it between the three of us! You, me, and 'Mione. If the guys and gals are up for it, we can…bite…them before the full moon next week. Give 'em as much time as possible to get used to being werewolves, before we try to retake Hogwarts." Ron's momentarily cheerful expression turned serious again. "But let's get back to you, Harry! Don't lock yourself away from everyone else this Christmas. I know you will, given the chance. I'm always going to miss Ginny, mate. But her loss has made me realise I should appreciate everyone else, whilst they're still alive. Whilst_ we_ are still alive."

Harry silently took this in, then he straightened his spectacles back onto the bridge of his nose. "In other words, don't be afraid to reach out and discover the friends that I barely know? As well as the ones I do know well?"

Ron nodded. His lips curled upwards. "Something like that, Harry. Yeah."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Later that same day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione received a surprise visit from Percy. He came to their house with a ministry guard, and gave each of the trio a wrapped present of identical shape and size.

"Think of them as early Christmas presents from the Ministry of Magic. You've each got the same." Percy remarked wryly. "And you can all open them now," he added as he accepted a hot drink from Hermione.

The three friends looked at each other, but nevertheless tore open their packages, to reveal three bronze amulets. Each was in the image of a howling wolf against a full moon.

"Crikey! Nice one, Percy!" Ron looked up. "I sense there's magic in these…! So says the budding Auror in me, anyway – as well as the wolf…"

"Thank you. What's the story behind these?" Hermione asked him.

"The Ministry had to send a courier to obtain these from a certain witch in the States," Percy started to explain. "We recently became aware, through our leads… Well, to keep it brief, these amulets are to enable a werewolf to transform without the need to …disrobe…first. Your clothes – baring any metal – are absorbed to become part of your pelt. And they reform when you change back to your human forms."

Harry thought that over, then smiled. "Handy! Thanks, Percy. That will definitely help us – especially when we go against Greyback's pack!"

Percy smiled back. "There's more. You'll need to conduct a magical ceremony to transfer the power of the amulets to yourselves. After that, you can use the amulets for back-up if you like. But I know you're planning to expand the pack. Once you've used these artefacts to transform yourselves, clothing included, you will each be able to give that enhanced ability to those you're about to…well, bring into the fold. Even their first transformation will turn them into full wolves – not wolf people. It should speed up the process of allowing them to become werewolves who can master their natures and abilities."

Even Hermione was impressed by that.

"We've have to practise shape-shifting, then – once we've performed the ceremony," she declared. "We have now arranged with our…volunteers…a night for their initiation – so they'll get to change with the next full moon."

"Which is just five days away," Ron added.

Percy finished his drink and placed the cup on the coffee table. "I have the incantation right here." He nodded at his guard, who promptly produced a sealed scroll, which Hermione took.

Looking at their faces, Harry sensed that Ron and Hermione were just as eager to try this new magic out as he was.

Ron, as Beta-wolf of their pack (and 'eldest' wolf, in the absence of Professor Lupin), spoke for the trio. "Thanks again. We'll act on this. It was good of the Ministry to provide us with a house with a cellar. It's useful for…practice transformations."

Percy's lips twitched. "We aim to please. After the trouble the Ministry's caused you all when we couldn't believe Who-Know-How had been resurrected… Well, we owe each of you a big debt. And…," he hesitated, as he considered his next words. "We don't yet know when we'll be ready to try to take back Hogwarts."

"We'll be there, when the time comes," Harry announced firmly. "Us, and our pack."

Percy nodded. "I know. Just…, don't die. Not you, little brother. Or either of you two – Harry, Hermione… We can't afford to fail in this ongoing war. Liberate the school. Then… Then Ginny's soul can be at rest…"

Harry looked up, surprised. He hadn't expected Percy to think the same way about Ginny's spirit as he did himself.

Ron's expression was determined as he replied. "Understood, Percy. Don't you worry. We are going to hit the Death Eaters – and their forces – with everything we've got…!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The experiment with the wolf amulets – to Harry's delight – worked perfectly on all three of them. With Percy and his guard watching, wands at the ready, the trio kept their clothes on as they transformed into fully-fledged wolves and back. The only items they had to remove, before changing, were their watches and belts (due to the buckles), and – in Hermione's case – a necklace. Emptying their pockets was another prerequisite.

After the end of the experiment – and the departure of their visitors – Harry, Hermione, and Ron considered their next issue. Namely, who was going to initiate – and be responsible for – the five volunteers.

"This is rather good, when you consider the support we're getting from a cross-section of Hogwarts pupils," Hermione pointed out. "Previously, our pack was just made of those who were in Gryffindor. Now…"

"Now we've got representatives from all the other three Houses – even Slytherin," Ron finished her line of thought. "I hadn't considered that before!"

After some discussion between them, it was decided that Hermione – being the newest werewolf of them – would just take one 'trainee' under her wing. Harry and Ron would both take two of the remaining four would-be werewolves.

"Well, Ron… You're the senior of us, pack-wise. You decide." Harry put to him.

Ron looked uncertain. "Let's draw lots on this," he declared.

Using Hermione's bobble hat, and some slips of paper, the three of them got their 'understudies' sorted.

"Padma Patil." Ron pulled a rueful face as he read his first paper slip. "Hope she's forgiven me and you, Harry. You know. For how we treated her and her sister at the Yule Ball, four years ago. We let them down in the dancing stakes, because…"

"Our minds were really on other girls." Harry nodded. "Yours being on Hermione, and mine on Cho Chang."

"Well, at least we've still got together – despite _that _evening." Hermione playfully poked Ron in the ribs. She then examined the slip of paper in her hand. "I've got Clifford out of the draw. I think he'll be a fine student for me."

Harry nodded. "He strikes me as being a dedicated slogger."

The draw continued. The first name Harry had pulled out was Alex Greenway, and he considered that as a possible sign that fate was telling him to get over his hard-line attitudes towards Slytherins.

The other male Slytherin in the mix, Elliott, ended up as the name on Ron's second draw.

Harry stared at the last piece of paper taken from the hat – his second allocated 'understudy'. On it was written 'Luna Lovegood'.

He felt uneasy as he allowed this to sink in. He was going to put the wolf bite on a friend…

"All right, then." Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. "It's decided. Let's tell them, and make the arrangements!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Four nights before the full moon was due – the day after the draw – Harry and Ron walked over to the next street on the incomplete housing estate. They arrived at the house where the Greenways were lodging, along with Alex's friend Elliott Eamesworth.

After being invited in by a tense-looking Alex, Harry and Ron accepted a warm drink and biscuits before they got to work.

The fourth lodger of the house, Charlotte's pal – another female Hufflepuff pupil – had already been informed of what was going on. She was wary – but open-minded enough to continue living with two werewolves-to-be. However, the girl soon retreated to her room, along with Charlotte – allowing the young men the space they required.

Ron and Elliott headed into the kitchen – whilst Harry and Alex remained in the living room. They faced each other, feeling somewhat awkward.

Alex shrugged and gave a grin. "Well, I'm set. Do your change. You can bite me here." He indicated his left forearm, as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the flesh.

Harry nodded. "Back in a moment," he declared, before removing his glasses and stepping into the hallway. There, he concentrated and called upon the transformation. For only the second time, Harry watched as his clothes blurred and became absorbed into his still-skinny frame. Then his dark fur began to emerge, whilst his bones grated and realigned themselves.

Taking a moment for his mind and senses to readjust, the young wolf man that was Harry Potter loped back into the living room to administer the bite of initiation to Alex's forearm…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The next night, Harry found himself at the base of a large conifer tree in the woods, close to the town where he was lodging.

He fidgeted and rubbed his gloved hands in order to stay warm. Sunset had not long fallen, and there was some cloud to prevent the night from becoming too cold. Nevertheless, Harry felt restless, and he checked his watch. It was now five minutes past the appointed time…

I guess I'm not the only one who's worried, he thought. Maybe I've been stood up.

God, I'm acting as though I'm attending a date…

Harry took a few steps away from the tree, to keep his circulation going by just moving around. First, he directed his eyes across the high hills and mountains towards Hogwarts, hidden some miles away in the distance. His thoughts became broody as he felt for those pupils and staff still trapped there, suffering (according to Professor Trelawney) under a sinister regime more terrible than Professor Umbridge's first reign of oppression.

Feeling his lips curl into an involuntary snarl, Harry cast his gaze upwards instead at the first of the stars that had appeared in the sky. Venus was out too, on the western horizon – soon to follow the sun that had sunk out of sight…

"Sorry I'm late, Harry," a lilting Irish voice announced, close to his ear.

Harry gave a small jump, and practically yelped. "Erm… Hi, Luna. I was… My mind was elsewhere," he admitted.

Luna, like Harry, was dressed for the evening in a jacket and jeans. In Luna's case, a thick scarf had been added to the mix.

"I had to finish off the house chores for the other pupils I'm staying with," she said to him. "Anyway, how are you, Harry?"

"Okay – I guess." He shrugged. "And you? This is where you wanted to meet. Are you still up for…what we agreed to do?"

Luna gave a nervous smile, and glanced down at her feet for a moment. "I'm not going to let you, or Ron or Hermione down. How… How did it go yesterday, Harry? You biting Alex, and so on…"

"All done. It went all right. Ron bit Elliott in the forearm. Like I did with Alex." Harry fell silent for a moment. He could hear his heart pounding. Luna's too. "So… Where do you want me to apply my fangs?"

Luna's frosted breath joined Harry's on the evening air. "I've come up with an idea," she announced, tilting her head slightly to one side. "How about…we have a bet, Harry?"

"A bet?" His eyes widened.

"Sure. You change here – and I run off towards the pool at the other end of the wood. If I get my feet wet before you catch me, you pay a forfeit. If you bring me down whilst my shoes are still dry, you get to bite me where you choose. You can name your forfeit for me." Luna's eyes seemed to twinkle in the moonlight.

Harry considered this. The wolf in him perked up with interest. The idea of a challenge, a chase, appealed to it…

"If I lose – then what?" he put to her.

"Oh, you still get to bite me – but you pay… Say a hundred galleons?" Luna suggested.

"Okay… I'll have to think of a forfeit for you, later. Right – challenge accepted, Luna. Get ready!"

Her face brightened, pleased that Harry was happy to play along. She saw him take off his glasses, belt, and watch – then close his eyes to call upon the change. His clothes began to blur and fade on him, and Harry stepped behind a tree to shield his momentarily-naked body from female eyes.

Giggling, Luna turned and began to skip away, heading into the midst of the woods. She quickened her pace.

With a snarl, Harry dropped to the ground on his forepaws within the half-minute. Raising his dark nose to the air, the black-furred wolf man drank in Luna's Lily-Of-The-Valley perfume, and growled in anticipation. This wasn't a serious hunt, he reminded the lupine half of himself. The quarry was NOT food – she was to become a sister. To be made kin…

With a brief howl to the now cloud-shrouded moon, he set off – picking up Luna's trail and following it through the trees and across the uneven ground. His eyes, adapted for sensing other life forms in the dark, soon spied Luna ahead of him. As he ran – near silently on all fours – over the dry ground, Harry's ears caught Luna's fast breathing and the steady _thump-thump_ of her heartbeat. He tasted the faint odour of her sweat. He smelt also her excitement of the thrill of the chase – even with her being the quarry…

Luna was weaving, changing direction every now and then, to make Harry work harder to stay on her trail. She was getting closer to the pond now, Harry realised – and he pushed his strong legs and lean, half-lupine body harder to close the distance between them. His human worries and resentments were cast aside. All that mattered now was that he captured his prey in time…

Straining his muscles with his reserves of energy, Harry bounded up the last ridge, and leapt for Luna, catching her at the far edge of the woods – just yards away from the pool. With an _"Eek!",_ Luna yelled – and the two of them crashed to the ground, before rolling over the leaves and twigs. Seconds later, they came to a halt. Harry's momentum carried him further, as he slipped off Luna, and landed on a carpet of fallen leaves.

Urr…

Harry blinked, and allowed the world around him to stop spinning. Glimpsing motion in the corner of his eye, he snarled and hurriedly rose again, turning. Luna was scrambling up upon her hands and knees, aiming to cover the last few feet to the edge of the pool. She panted – yet she glanced at Harry with a wide smile.

No!

He sprang from his raised position, and seized her legs in a rugby tackle with his furred arms. Luna squealed, then turned rigid. Harry gave a howl of triumph, before lowering his head to face the pupil he had captured.

_Not prey! Do not kill! Friend…_

Forcing himself to stay still, Harry loosened his grip on Luna. The two of them stared at each other, as they both recovered their breaths.

"Congratulations, Harry." Luna nervously grinned. "I hope you are…still in control?"

Harry slowly raised his lupine head, then lowered it again. His human memories of Luna, plus his self-discipline, had saved her from harm. Nevertheless, he remained pressed against the young witch, his eyes now level with hers, as he shielded her from the chill evening air.

Swallowing her fear down, Luna managed to wiggle her arms free. She brushed Harry's fur – firstly around his shoulder, then his head. She even scratched him behind one ear.

"Mmmmm… You're nice and warm," Luna remarked, as she relaxed against him. He, in turn, allowed his tongue to loll out.

Silver-grey eyes met green-edged yellow orbs, as Harry pulled away. Luna removed her scarf, then slipped off her jacket before unbuttoning her blouse. Her neck and a creamy-skinned shoulder were exposed.

"Ready, Harry," Luna announced softly.

Harry licked his fangs. Edging cautiously to her, he lowered his jaws around the fleshy base of Luna's neck. The young wolf man paused.

_This is my gift to you, Luna,_ thought Harry. _The lycanthrope legacy I've been given by Ginny, will now be yours to share in. Come. Be with the pack. Be as one with us._

He bit down. Slowly, and with care.

Luna sucked in her breath. Only a small cry escaped her lips. Harry's ears twitched as he licked at the surface bite, passing on as much saliva as possible. He lapped up what blood seeped from her wound, as he wrapped an arm around Luna's other shoulder and held her in place. She, in turn, laid her hand on his neck. Harry growled softly as Luna rubbed her bare, human cheek against his muzzle.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Moment Of Truth**

The evening of the full moon had arrived.

On the horizon, the sun was sinking as the eight teenagers - Harry, Hermione, Ron, Alex, Clifford, Elliott, Luna, and Padma - gathered round in the clearing in the forest some miles further out of town, on the edges of the mountains. Here, far away from muggle eyes, the centaurs and other magical beasts - plus Hagrid's half-brother Grawp - had made their new homes.

Tonight, the centaur haras had been informed of what was happening - and consequently they and Hagrid had isolated a part of the forest for the expanded werewolf pack to roam and hunt.

Hagrid and Tonks were with Harry and the others now - at hand to receive the watches, belts, wallets, purses, and other metal-bearing items from both the existing werewolves and the recently-infected initiates. Harry took in the apprehension on the faces of Clifford, Alex, and Elliott, as they gathered together to talk. Then he removed his spectacles and handed them over to Hagrid, who placed them and the other necessary items in a bag.

"Are you okay with all this, Hagrid?" Harry asked. "I mean with what we are? And what we're doing…?"

Hagrid paused and gave Harry a long look which was illuminated by the pair of lanterns resting on the ground between him and Tonks. He reached out and ruffled the younger man's hair. "I'm fine about it, 'arry. So long as yur and thur others… Well, don't any of yur go bad. Only hunt who and what yur need to."

Harry nodded. "We'll try our best. He glanced round at the rest of the group. They were talking lowly amongst themselves. "I wish Ginny was here."

"Aye, lad." Hagrid's beetle-black eyes looked kindly down at Harry. He laid his hand gently on the young wizard's shoulder. "I know yur became wolf for her and Ron. She was a good lass. She had spirit."

Harry swallowed down the lump forming in his throat, and he squeezed Hagrid's arm in gratitude. They exchanged quick smiles.

Tonks stepped forward. She was looking sad again, Harry noted. He wondered how she was bearing with being apart from Professor Lupin.

"Wotcha, Harry!" She shot a glance across to Luna and Padma, who were hugging each other in their shared moment of foreboding. "Help them to be strong, won't you? And be careful - always!"

"We will." With a nod, Harry excused himself and walked over to Ron and Hermione, who - like the others - had removed every metal item on them.

"Ready?" he asked.

Hermione was rubbing her hands and pacing on the spot, to keep herself warm. "I guess so, Harry." She managed a smile. "I must be just as nervous as…as our pupils. I mean…we're responsible for them, now that we've made them…something other than human!"

"Let's just be the best teachers we can," Ron announced, putting on a brave face. He turned round to the five initiates.

"Okay, everyone! Moonrise is almost due. Clear your minds - and do the relaxation exercise we taught you. You'll be fine…"

The group of five nodded. Falling silent, they prepared themselves, taking slow, deep breaths. Harry could just make out the sounds of their hearts pounding - from where he was standing they were not so loud as Ron's, Hermione's, or his own.

A minute later, it began. The pale circle of the moon pulled itself clear of the eastern horizon, above the line of the trees – its light joining that of the lanterns, as it shone down upon them. Harry wiped at the sweat building up on his forehead - then his clothes began to stick to him, before merging with his aching body. Seconds later, they shimmered and disappeared. A glance around him confirmed that the same was happening to each of the rest of the company - apart from Hagrid and Tonks.

Their nakedness, as they timidly crouched down, was fleeting. Almost straight away, the eight of them were all beginning to change - their bodies rearranging themselves, twisting and stretching as fur sprouted and raced across bare human skin. Alex, Clifford, Elliott, Luna, and Padma gasped and cried out in pain, feeling their bones partially dissolve, change, and harden again. Hands and feet turned into talon-tipped paws. Hips shifted as each of the five collapsed upon the ground, and began to adopt a quadruped stance.

Caught in the midst of his own transformation, Harry felt his furry pelt grow into place, and his skull alter shape. He took in the sight of Ron and Hermione, as they too developed furred faces, canine muzzles, darkening leathery noses, and drooling fangs. Their moans turned deeper, along with Harry's, and became low growls. Before long, the three of them had turned wolf.

In the seconds before his colour vision faded to grey, Harry lifted his lupine head towards the initiates. Clifford was crying out as he transformed - his metamorphosing body jerking from side to side - before suddenly falling still, his black pelt now complete.

Close by, the two Slytherin boys - Alex and Elliott - both growled, their human features now replaced by lupine ones, their arrowhead-shaped ears twitching as the final stages of their changes ran their course. Meanwhile, Padma and Luna were gasping for breath - clutching at the grass beneath them, even as their hands shifted into paws. The long hair of the young ladies receded into their skulls, then changed texture, to merge with their emerging facial fur. Seconds later, they too became wolves, and Padma and Luna collapsed upon the ground - their long tongues lolling out of fully-grown, dog-like muzzles.

All five of the initiates took their first breaths in their new forms, recovering from the pain of the initial transformation.

Ron rose upon his four paws. With a glance at Hermione and Harry, he led the three of them over to their new kindred. He stopped by the young adult wolf that was Alex Greenway.

Lupine instincts kicked in. With a nudge from Ron's muzzle, Alex rose and faced the older wolf. Ron growled, then moved suddenly and seized Alex's neck. The new wolf yelped and fought briefly - then turned limp and lowered his tail.

Satisfied, Ron released him, then moved aside. Without thinking about what he was doing, Harry repeated Ron's actions - and Alex resisted at first, growling. Then he accepted Harry's superiority in the pack, as well.

Ron and Harry put Elliott and Clifford through the same procedure. Then Hermione took on the two new she-wolves, and asserted herself over their short-lived struggles. Like Ron and Harry had done before her, she licked at the wounds she had left on both of her defeated kin. All of the bite marks soon healed.

_Good,_ Ron announced in the silent language of wolves to the gathered pack. _You acknowledge us as seniors. Welcome. You are all now wolf._ He paused, and turned to Harry and Hermione. _Lead your pupils on._

They gave slow nods, and moved. Harry and Hermione glanced at a nervous-looking Hagrid and Tonks. They were holding their lanterns and keeping within their magical circle of protection.

Hermione escorted the midnight-furred wolf that was Clifford Chagoja away from the rest of the pack. The two of them walked away into the nearby woods.

Harry gave a 'yip' to capture the attentions of Alex and Luna. They returned his lupine glare, and lowered their heads slightly, awaiting his instructions. The arrangements had been planned in advance between themselves.

Harry paused, however. Having discovered he could alter his eyes to human vision even whilst in wolf form, he did so at that moment. He could now see the true colour of the wolves who were to be his 'understudies'. Alex's pelt was a rich brown, whilst Luna was grey, with a white undercoat that reached as far as the bottom of her chin. There were also splashes of white at the back of her head, where her dirty blonde human hair had been.

He smelt the sense of wonder and gratitude emanating from her.

She looked…wonderful.

In a blink, Harry's vision turned back to grey once more.

_Come,_ he told Alex and Luna. _You are both…born…from me. I will teach you. First, you must adjust to having four legs… Later, we will hunt._

Alex and Luna growled in acknowledgement, and followed in Harry's paw steps. He stopped now and then, to regard them as they entered the forest. He felt a sense of… pride towards them.

Close by, Ron cocked back his head and howled to the moon. Hermione, Harry, and the new werewolves responded in kind - celebrating the formation of the pack.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The following day, one week before the start of Christmas, Harry was helping Hermione with the carrying of her Christmas shopping. Having stepped off, they then watched the bus depart, before rearranging the bags in their hands. When it came to the largest bag of all, Harry and Hermione grabbed a handle each and carried it between them.

The weather was cloudy and dull, with a cold breeze blowing. The sun was hidden behind the swirl of grey that was stretched across the sky.

Ron had missed out on today's shopping excursion. He was attending a meeting with Professor Moody and a Ministry representative - along with the new pack members.

Holding on to the filled bags tucked underneath their arms, Harry and Hermione crossed the road to reach the new housing estate that was still home, for the time being, for the displaced wizarding community of Hogwarts. Most of the pupils had returned to their family homes - but some, besides the werewolf pack, would be around the forthcoming holidays.

"Thanks for your help, Harry." Hermione smiled at him, her face just visible underneath her woolen bobble hat. "At least with Ron elsewhere, I get to buy presents for him."

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad to be of assistance, Hermione," he replied. Harry glanced at the sky and sniffed the air. "Wonder if snow's on the way - in time for Christmas?"

"Oh - I hope so! I'm looking forward to a sledge ride. I'll even be up for a snowball fight - now that there are eight of us in our special circle!" Hermione gushed. Then her smile dropped and she stopped walking, making Harry halt too.

"Harry - I'm sorry! It won't be such a good Christmas, will it? You'll be thinking of Ginny. As we will be, too…"

"I'm…okay," Harry responded, not really believing his own words. "At least none of us will be alone. He changed the subject. "If snow does settle, that'll make hunting harder for us…"

"Yes. And we'll be leaving tracks, if we shape-shifted," Hermione pondered. "Still, it's a wonderful release - isn't it, Harry? To forget about human matters for a while… To just be a part of nature. To know that you can fight back against any living thing that might come out of Hogwarts, because you're a hunter as well…"

Harry took in Hermione's thoughtful expression. "You've mentally adapted to being a werewolf, then? Hope you're not being seduced by 'the dark side', Hermione."

She laughed. "Of course not, Harry. It's just…after being afraid to take the big leap to join you and Ron… And experiencing the pain of the change… I now know the benefits and joy of being what we are! I feel fitter, more confident, and closer to you and Ron." She hand closed around his. "You're now my brother, Harry! Both of us have never personally known what it's like to have siblings, have we? Apart from you putting up with your cousin."

Harry nodded. His fingers curled over Hermione's hand. "You're right." Grinning, he kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad to have you as my sister. And we are stronger for having you in the pack."

Hermione blushed, but her lips curled upwards. "We've come a long way in seven years, Harry. Do you still remember the day the three of us first met, as we travelled to Hogwarts on the train?"

"I do. Very clearly." Harry grinned. "You were a right little madam with Ron, back then! And who would've thought that us three would become werewolves? After all the other challenges and foes that we had to face up to."

"If someone had told the eleven-year old Hermione what was going to happen to her, she would've run away." Hermione gave a sheepish smile, then her expression became serious. "Do you…? Do you regret becoming a werewolf, Harry? Now that Ginny's gone…?"

"No," he answered truthfully. "Are you and Ron still okay with each other, these days…?"

"Well, we don't bicker anymore. I think…, I think we'll do just fine together." The dreamy look in Hermione's eyes faded, and she gathered up the bags again. Harry followed suit.

"Let's get these presents inside, and wrapped up," Hermione declared.

"Anything there for me?" Harry asked hopefully. Whilst in town, the two of them had spent some time apart.

"Yes." She smiled. "But you still can't see it until next week!"

"Spoilsport!" laughed Harry.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Christmas came. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the days before Christmas Eve at a house party held by Alex and Charlotte Greenway, which all of the new pack attended. Also present were, Neville, Ernie, Hannah Abbott, Hagrid, and Tonks. A Ministry guard kept watch outside - just in case any Death Eaters of Dementors got past the Aurors stationed around Hogwarts.

During a game of Murder, where the lights were turned off in the house, Harry was running with the others to find somewhere to be safe - when he was taken by surprise. He was on the landing, when someone kissed him on the cheek. Problem was he had drunk too much butterbeer by that stage of the evening - and so he wasn't able to identify the fleeting scent in time, as the culprit ran off, dropping a sprig of Mistletoe at the scene of the 'ambush'.

Then, seconds later, Harry got distracted as the murderer for the game slapped his hand on his shoulder.

"You're dead!" Ernie whispered gleefully.

After that, Harry resolved to stay more alert - and he cut out the butterbeer for the rest of the night. Luckily for the others, Ernie was only able to further 'kill' off Elliott, Charlotte and Hagrid - before Hermione identified him as the murderer.

Christmas Day and Boxing Day were spent at the burrow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated to the Weasley household on the morning of Christmas Day. All three of them had just about developed the teleportation technique - though it was still an unpleasant sensation that demanded total concentration. Harry reminded himself that - apart from Draco Malfoy's trick with the Nightshadow amulet - apparating anywhere within the enclosed grounds of Hogwarts was impossible, due to a more powerful magic casting its effect - one that had been cast many years ago, to prevent pupils coming and going from the grounds at their leisure. And after Professor Dumbledore's death, the staff at Hogwarts had extended the magical barrier to include Hogsmeade and its environs.

The good side of this was - apart from the bearer of the Nightshadow - the Death Eaters in the school could not launch lightening strikes from their conquered main base. They had to leave the school ground by other means, before they could disparate at will. And the Ministry Aurors were, so far, holding a secure ring around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade…

Arthur and Molly Weasley, plus Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George, tried to make Christmas as enjoyable as possible. It was, in effect, a thanksgiving celebration of what still remained intact and alive - rather than what, and who, had been lost. But of course, the house didn't seem the same without Ginny - and a part of Harry's mind kept inserting her image amongst the rest of the family present…

At the end of Christmas Day, whilst lying in bed, Harry stared up at the ceiling as he allowed the silent tears to fall down his cheeks. In his hand, he held the framed moving picture of a smiling Ginny which had been a present from the Weasley family.

Enjoy your Christmas whilst you can, Malfoy, he thought bitterly, picturing his enemies in his mind. You, your Aunt Bella, and all your stinking cronies. Because it'll be your last one - even if I go down with you…

We'll be coming for you. Not yet - only when we're ready.

But your days are numbered.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The New Year came. January brought them listless grey skies that finally delivered their promise of snow in the middle of the month. The weather turned cold and helped to isolate the Hogwarts estate from the surrounding lands. Ministry spies scouted the perimeter of the enemy-held territory, analysing the robustness of the defences. The news reported back was not good. Giants, trolls, and Dementors kept watch in the grounds - the latter were the most numerous in the unfavourable weather, being seemly immune to the cold.

Harry and his now-larger circle of friends were itching to storm the castle and liberate their missing pack leader, as well as the other staff and pupils. But given the strength of the defending wardens, the wait had to go on.

In-between night hunts, Defence Against the Dark Arts practice, and training with the likes of archery, knife-throwing, and unarmed combat, Harry and the pack - plus the likes of Neville, Charlotte, Ernie, and a number of older pupils - there was the need to simply get on with life. To do chores such as cooking, cleaning, and shopping. It was up to each of them whether to do the work the wizarding or muggle way.

With Christmas gone, Hermione was soon burying herself in books and studying at their lodgings. She was reading about the known history, by wizarding authors, of werewolves, giants, and trolls. Her research didn't seem to help much - Harry and Ron once caught her crying as she slammed to a tome on lycanthropes.

"I know werewolves can be terrible creatures - but honestly, our race has been treated shabbily by the wizarding world in the past," she sobbed. "Hardly anyone thought to _help_ werewolves to live with their natures, or use their abilities for a greater good! It was almost always a case of 'You are a werewolf. Restrain your wolf, or we'll put you down!' And 'You're tainted. We want nothing to do with you'."

"Thank goodness for Professor Lupin and Tonks for finally finding the way on, then," Harry said as he squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah. With luck, our role in this war will change wizard attitudes for the better, for our lot," Ron pointed out. "Even the Ministry has revised its stance towards werewolves, as we know. Thanks to Percy and others."

Hermione perked up somewhat. "That's true. Still, we've got to make our special natures count. If the Death Eaters win this war, _all _werewolves will be feared and despised by the wizarding community."

"And by human muggles," Harry added.

There was another note of bad news in January, which Professor Moody passed onto the pack. He had heard word from the Ministry of Magic of Deputy Governor Raglan. She had become a werewolf after receiving a bite at the second battle of Hogwarts. And, recently, she had taken matters into her own hands.

Having experienced two full moons in half-wolf form, with little in the way of self-control, Wilfreda Raglan had shot herself at her home with a fatal silver bullet.

Shocking as this news was, the new pack members took it as a lesson never to lose control over the bestial side of themselves. Unlike Raglan, they had _chosen_ to become werewolves - and they had a job to do. And they had support from Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the backing of the Ministry.

And, indeed, during the start of that year the pack was becoming more of a trained fighting force. On the full moon night of January, all eight members of the werewolf circle transformed together, to hunt in the forests in-between Hogwarts and their 'base' town. Once again, Hagrid and Tonks acted as their human caretakers, whilst the pack chased after the wild boars that Hagrid had brought in. The hunt provided relief from the frustrations of the weeks slipping by. Although the enforced change at the full moon was always painful, it was less so now with experience - and from Harry's point of view, it was good to simply run in the night, to be with his brothers and sisters, and share in the sensations of the chase: the scents and sounds, the pounding of adrenaline in his lupine form, and - ultimately - the kill, and the feeling of being as one with nature.

Harry had a family of his own now. Having Ron and Hermione as his brother and sister felt right. He even regarded the Slytherin boys Alex and Elliott as his friends, as he got to know them and the others better.

In their new roles as werewolf tutors, he, Hermione, and Ron seemed to be doing just fine, Harry considered. As expected, Clifford Chagoja was a respectful pupil, who was proving himself to be a strong, fierce hunter. Ron was trying to cope with Padma and Elliott, who - as wolves - had seemed to develop a competitive rivalry between them, to see who could be the fastest or the strongest wolf. For his part, Ron ensured that the relationship of the two never became antagonistic.

As for Harry's pupils, Alex seemed to be adapting well to his new lupine life - learning from his mistakes and, over time, demonstrating an improvement in his tracking skills. Luna, meanwhile, had gone through a period when - during their night hunts - she had been scared of her own wolfish reflection, whilst examining herself in pools left by the rain. She also liked to chase after anything she could - squirrels, badgers, even birds. Half the time it seemed to be simply for the fun of it - as she often allowed the prey to escape, even after cornering it.

But after a shaky initial period, both Alex and Luna were proving themselves to be good students in the learning of their new natures, eager to learn from Harry.

One night, early in February, saw the three of them voluntary transforming at the edge of the woodlands, before running on all fours across the thin blanket of snow that was still lingering from the last fall of a few days previously.

And now, coming to a halt after a race with his two pupils across the snowy landscape, Harry lolled out his tongue and cast his eyes across the valley of the loch, to where Hogwarts stood on the far side. The sight of the castle, its windows illuminated in the night, was as bewitching as ever.

The pounding of paws, panting, and the scents of fellow lupines told Harry that Alex and Luna had caught up with him, and he turned round to face them. A final spurt of energy from the brown-coloured dog wolf saw him reaching his teacher before his grey-and-white furred sister. But only by a matter of seconds.

_Well done. Both of you._ Harry communicated to them in the silent language that was now second nature of the entire pack. He paused, and then stated something which he never thought he would say, even as a teacher. _Five points to Slytherin!_

Alex gave a snort. _Is anyone counting House Points anymore? But thank you anyway, Harry._ He loped over to the ridge Harry was sitting on and stared at the image of the school in the distance, draped in the soft light from the moon high above. The lights within the stone walls shone steadily, the reflections rippling slightly - both in the lake bordering the school, and the loch further below. The wind, faint up to now, was beginning to pick up, a cold current blowing from the other side of the valley. Harry sniffed the breeze with his dark nose, then relaxed. They were downwind from their enemies.

_I wonder how Professor Lupin and the others are coping, _Luna communicated to them both. _I hope they can hold on until the Ministry gives us the authority to strike back._

Harry hoped so, too. But they all had to be patient, for now. Tonks, in particular, was having to be strong - forcing herself on each day, whilst coping with the stress of not knowing if her lover was dead or alive.

_Professor Lupin is our pack leader, is he not? _Alex asked Harry.

_He is,_ Harry confirmed. _We are all descended from him, in our blood. We are…his children. His lupine family._

_If only he knew the size of that family, _Luna mused.

Suddenly, there was a roar in the distance - followed swiftly by a flash of light somewhere amongst the high hills, some miles away. Harry, Alex, and Luna instinctively lifted their heads and drank in the evening air, which now carried something new…

Harry gave a low snarl, then addressed his fellow werewolves. _All right… Next lesson! Who can identify that scent from afar?_

_That stink? _Luna shook her head._ It certainly wasn't human…_

_Giant? _Alex ventured.

Harry smiled with his teeth. _Good going, Alex. And there was more than one of them! Now what's going on…?_

His ears suddenly twitched. His companions raised their hackles also as they all heard the beating of heavy wings, cutting through the dark, cloud-laden night. Something big was approaching, and fast.

We're exposed to sight on this hill top…!

Harry snarled and shot off - leading the other two to the nearest part of the tree line. A 'screech' ringing out from above told them that the presence was close by. A human yell confirmed the next unpleasant fact. They had been spotted.

"Potter!"

Harry skidded to a halt in the snow. To his surprise, he avoided slipping over. Instead, he turned round and raised his muzzle upwards. Alex and Luna took up position alongside him, and followed his gaze. Their night vision enabled the three of them to see the oncoming danger.

Coming in to land on the rock pile at the edge of the hilltop was an enormous bald eagle. It folded its wings in, and stared at the wolves with cold, piercing eyes. Its beak looked sharp. The thought of it getting to work on them gave Harry a chill that cut through him to his very bones. He shuddered.

On the back of the eagle, holding the straps that were attached to the harness fitted to the bird, was Draco Malfoy. He regarded the werewolves with a contemptuous appraisal, his eyes narrowed.

For a long moment, there was silence between them. Alex growled and turned to Harry, communicating in their secret language.

_He should pay for his crimes! But you are the elder, Harry. So…it's your call. I wouldn't want to fight that eagle…_

_Boys, I do have…,_ Luna began to say to Harry and Alex. But she was interrupted by Malfoy.

"Well - come on! Show yourself, Potter! I want to talk. I assume you're the black wolf with the scar mark! Unless you rather let my eagle have her sport…"

_Right! Alex, Luna - stay as you are! _Harry commanded. He then concentrated and began to transform into his clothed human form. Flexing his joints, he got up and faced Draco.

"Talk away, Malfoy! Hopefully, you're ready to surrender the school to us…"

Draco gave a sharp laugh. "Don't be stupid, Potter! We're comfortably dug in. Our supplies will last for a long time yet! The house elves keep on working. After all, they know what's good for them."

Harry took a deep breath, and reined in the familiar, instinctive anger that he experienced whenever he had to face up to Draco Malfoy.

Think! Don't let him get at you with his mental games…!

"Well, let's see. You've about one hundred pupils captive - plus a handful of teachers, and several Death Eaters and werewolves." Harry started to count on his fingers. "Plenty of mouths to feed, there. Oh - let's not forget the giants and trolls! Big appetites, I should imagine… Nope! I think you should be starting to run out of supplies now, come to think of it." Harry sniffed the air, and caught the odour of giant again. It was coming from somewhere miles away from Hogwarts, going by the wind direction. His eyes widened. "Ahh, got it! The giants are on an excursion to raid food! Livestock, and…not people, surely?"

Draco's expression darkened. Alex and Luna realised that Harry had hit upon the truth.

"Interesting new pet you've got there, Malfoy…," Harry rambled on, with a smile. "Have you been following Voldemort's example by turning your familiar into a giant? It didn't prevent either of them being killed - you should know…"

"You're not so stupid, after all…" They heard the young Death Eater hiss.

Harry glanced at his companions. Alex kept his gaze firmly on Malfoy and the eagle, his teeth bared - waiting for their enemy to make a foolish move. Luna was sat on her haunches, her head tilted slightly to one side, taking in the conversation keenly.

Can Malfoy see reason, even now…? Harry took a deep breath and folded his arms. I have to try. If it will save lives…

"Malfoy! What is the point in continuing this war? Voldemort's dead! You lot are not going to take over this country! Enough people have died…"

"And many more will perish, so that we can take our rightful place as rulers over the wizarding world!" Draco snapped back. "For too long, our people - the wizarding community - have been weak and impure! WE should be in charge of this nation - not those stupid muggles, with their petty lives! Their governments are hopeless - my aunt and I will bring _order_, along with our followers. The fight will go on until we succeed. Under _our _rule, everyone will know their place, their duty…"

"Even if it means slavery, death, and mass destruction, in order to achieve it?" Harry's jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth. "You're just as bad as some of the muggles you despise, Malfoy. There were many people like your lot, for example, in the 1930s! It took a World War to save the human race from their poisonous ways! I guess your parents didn't teach you that piece of muggle history!"

Draco flinched violently, reacting as though Harry had slapped him in the face. Harry smelt the seething anger emanating from his old nemesis.

"You are going to pay for all the damage you've caused, Potter…," Draco finally responded, slowly and venomously.

Suddenly, the two of them were distracted as the form of the she-wolf present began to ripple. Seconds later, Luna adjusted her clothes and stood up next to Harry.

"What…? Loopy Luna Lovegood!" Draco gave a staccato laugh. "Luna the lupine! So…, you're increasing your werewolf numbers. We have, too! Fenrir has many who now call him 'father'. And when the time is right, they'll be expanding their territory!"

"Luna…," Harry hissed. "I said…"

"Sorry," she replied calmly. "But I'm curious about something…" She faced Draco. "How did you track down Harry? That must have taken some know-how!"

"Oh, right. An intelligent question." The young Death Eater gave a smug grin. "Potter left some samples of his fur behind on our last meeting, and Aunt Bella and I were able to work some advanced magic together on them, tonight, so that I could track him down. Rather like a higher form of dowsing."

"And now that you have... Since you don't have the decency to surrender, what exactly have you come to tell me - besides your redundant taunts?" Harry called out.

"Ahh yes, there was something… What was it? Now I remember!" Draco grinned. "I've got something to say to you, Potter. One word. _Goodbye_!"

Keeping one hand on the reins of his eagle mount, Malfoy reached beneath his dark cloak, to expose the jet amulet that Harry recognised from their last confrontation. It was the Nightshadow jewel.

"Take them all!" Draco yelled triumphantly, as the gem glowed.

He was answered by a shriek echoing across the cloud-laden sky. A dark, shadowy form flew rapidly into view from above. Then it circled round and shot straight for Harry, Luna, and Alex.

"Blast it! Dementor!" Harry cried out. "Run!"

"It's okay, Harry. I've got my wand!" Luna responded, as she reached out a hand to stop Harry escaping. Having plucked her wand from underneath her purple jumper, she quickly pointed it at the spectre-like entity now diving towards them - its dark, clawed hands stretched out to grasp its prey…

_"Expecto Patronum!" _Luna's confident voice rang out.

The silver-white, misty apparition of a horse burst out from the wand's tip and galloped into the Dementor, meeting it in mid-air just feet away from Harry and Luna.

The effect was like a pool diver slamming into a bouncy castle. The Dementor was buffeted by the light of the young witch's patronus, unable to advance any further. With a scream, the horror was repelled by Luna's magic…

Draco screamed out his fury.

"Get her, Aquilus!"

"Watch out!" Harry tried to push Luna aside, but the enormous eagle was already on the attack, soaring in like the very wind. Luna cried out as a talon struck her shoulder, sending her spinning round from the impact. Harry just managed to avoid being sliced himself. Instead, he rolled across the grassy ridge.

As Draco and his mount flew by, Alex leapt into action. With a succession of twisting bones and snarls, the Slytherin werewolf rose upon his hind paws as a young wolf man. Then he ran furiously after the eagle before it could gain height.

Draco cursed, finding his way blocked by the edge of the forest before him. Pulling hard at one of the reins attached to the headgear of his bizarre pet, he forced her to stop and hover - avoiding a crash against the trees.

At that moment, with the eagle using her wings to hold her position, Alex fought against the buffeting draught generated by Aquilus, as he bounded and jumped high…

The outstretched half-paws of the werewolf found their target, gaining purchase around the eagle's left foot - above the deadly talons. Holding on tight, Alex slowly pulled himself up - then sank his fangs into Aquilus' leg…

The eagle gave a high-pitched _screech_. Startled, Draco fought to regain his balance as his mount was tilted to one side by the extra weight she now carried. He gave a bellow of both rage and fear, as he found himself on the defensive.

Harry slowly rose upon his knees. Although his glasses were currently back at home, he was close enough to witness the bizarre spectacle playing out before him.

I can't help him yet…

Luna! She was injured!

"Do your worst, Alex! Hold on!" he yelled to his new friend. Turning round, he spied Luna close by. She had fallen down the slope of the high hill - ending up in-between some rocks. Blood was staining her jumper and blue jeans…

No…! No, no, no!

_"Luna!" _Grabbing her dropped wand, Harry swiftly ran over to her. As he looked his Ravenclaw pal over, Luna moaned. Her head sported a bruise, and she had also suffered a nasty-looking cut to her chest, in addition to the shoulder injury.

Probably a broken rib or two, Harry thought. If he didn't act quickly enough, she would lose more blood through internal bleeding. At least she was breathing…

To one side, the cries of Malfoy and the giant eagle continued. Harry mentally blocked them out, as he focused upon his injured friend. He pressed the tip of Luna's wand against her chest. "Episkey!" he snapped. _"Episkey!"_

Magic bathed the wound, and the bleeding began to lessen. But Luna's werewolf recuperative abilities did not seem to be kicking in quickly enough…

"Luna! Don't die on me! You hear?" Harry yelled. "Don't slip out of my life!" And then, without thinking about it, he kissed the cheek on her flushed face .

Her clear silvery-grey eyes fluttered open. "Ha…Harry?" her Irish brogue reached his ears in a weak voice. She managed the ghost of a smile.

Harry froze, suddenly aware of what he was seeing in Luna's eyes.

Without warning, Luna's petite body spasmed underneath Harry. Both of them looked down to see, and feel, her ribs realigning and knitting together. The cuts on her chest and shoulder were now slowly fading.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered.

She nodded. "Winded - but I'll live." Luna's eyes then widened as she looked beyond Harry's shoulder, into the sky. "Harry - behind you!"

He spun round, and froze. The Dementor was coming back - its attention focused on them, as it flew down to strike again…

His mind raced. Forcing himself to stay, Harry drew upon his knowledge of the parents he had never really known. How their love had protected him from Voldemort's first attempt on his life…

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ he roared, brandishing Luna's wand again.

The Dementor was once more blasted with silver-white light - this time with the form of a ghostly stag. The Dementor was forced back - then, incredibly, it pushed against the attack of the patronus.

"They're learning to resist our magic!" Luna gasped as she carefully rose and stood besides Harry.

"I can't keep it back much longer!" Harry yelled. He began to weaken. His spell dimmed - and the Dementor backed off in order to re-gather its energies. It started to glide towards its prey again - eager to steal their collective life-force…

"Give my wand back, please, Harry!" Luna actually sounded frightened. Harry broke off his patronus and quickly placed the wand between her trembling fingers.

"Okay…" Luna took a deep breath. Then, with her free hand, she firmly grabbed hold of Harry's. She carefully aimed her wand, and cleared her throat.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _she cried out, with authority.

The horse patronus struck the black shadow as it almost reached them. The magic unleashed was now more intense, almost blinding in the gloom of the night.

With a blood-curdling scream, the Dementor was ripped apart with the power of Luna's spell. The scattered parts of its dark cloak faded away into nothingness, as they fell to the ground.

Harry was too stunned to speak, at first. With the exception of the Dementor he and Mad Eye had tackled together using Professor Lupin's special spell, he had never seen one of the hated wraiths…die…before.

And it was the first time he knew it being achieved by a patronus.

"What…? How…?" he eventually stuttered.

Luna also looked surprised - but the grin on her face was growing wider.

The beating of heavy wings reached their stunned senses, reminding them they were not alone. Harry and Luna spun round and took up defensive stances, one wand at the ready between them. Luna whispered _"Luminous", _and the wand tip illuminated the ridge of the high ground they were on, adding to the moonlight from high above.

Draco Malfoy was still sat in the saddle fitted to his magically-enhanced eagle. The bird was hovering, beating her heavy wings and keeping a high position in the air, as she faced the two werewolves in their human skins. She awaited the next order of her master.

Draco, however, was staring at Harry and Luna with a thunderstruck expression, having seen the Dementor perish. Besides the scent of the eagle and its rider, Harry thought he could smell fear rising from Malfoy.

There was also the unmistakably scent of blood coming from the eagle's leg. In the light cast by the wand, it slowly dripped from Aquilus' clawed foot, and fell onto the short grass below.

Luna raised her wand.

_"Stupefy!" _she cried out.

The spell struck the eagle - and it screeched, banking to one side. Draco panicked and tugged on the reins. Within moments, the eagle was climbing into the night sky. With its rider, the avian turned and headed at speed back to Hogwarts.

"Scared him off. He got loser's lurgy!" Luna smiled. She then seemed to faint, her knees giving way. Harry automatically grabbed hold of her before she could hit the ground - and his heart jumped in his chest again, as he feared the worst…

"Luna…?"

"It's all right, Harry! Just fatigue…" She glanced around. "Where's Alex?"

Alex!

Leaving Luna by herself, Harry searched the vicinity of the hilly ridge and found Alex on the ground, where'd landed after falling from the giant eagle. He was reverting back to human shape. His casual clothes - having reformed on him - were ripped from where the eagle had inflicted damage on the Slytherin werewolf.

Hurrying over, Harry bent down next to Alex and examined his wounds. "Alex - are you alright?" he breathed.

The other young man stirred and coughed, then he rubbed the bruises on his head. "I'll recover, boss! I think I'll just lie here until the din in my head dies down!"

"You've got mild concussion and minor wounds… Take it easy, Alex. I'll be back to check on you shortly," Harry advised him. Sighing with relief, he jogged back to Luna who was resting with her back against a sturdy rock, her legs outstretched on the ground. She smiled as Harry knelt besides her.

"Luna… How - how are you?"

"I'm good, Harry. I'm tougher than I once was - now that I'm wolf, like you… How about yourself?"

"A bit shaken - but I'm fine now, thanks." Harry smiled back, relieved. With Luna's permission, he checked her over for any further injuries. She was still slender - waif-like, even - but her muscles seemed to be stronger, firmer than they had been when he'd bestowed her with the wolf-bite. Her complexion was returning to normal, as well, since the attack by the eagle and Dementor - Harry noticed. In fact, she seemed to be radiant.

"Good work there," Harry patted Luna's shoulder. "How did you…destroy...the Dementor? It must have been a powerful memory to do that!"

Luna blushed somewhat, but then looked him in the eyes. "It wasn't a memory, Harry… Unless you count you kissing me as a fresh memory. That was the emotion I was drawing upon. That's what the Dementor couldn't stand. Profound joy. Love."

"Um…I…" Harry felt his throat dry up. His heart was thumping, and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He remembered what he saw in Luna's eyes when he kissed her. Surprise. Delight. Happiness.

"Ginny told me there was someone waiting in the wings for me…," he blurted, breaking the moment of silence that had fallen between them. "It's you - isn't it, Luna?"

She nodded solemnly. "I've admired you for you defiance, your principles, and your bravery, Harry - ever since we formed Dumbledore's Army. After Voldemort's death, I toyed with the idea that I could get over my shyness, and get closer to you - before you left Hogwarts for good. Or so I hoped. But by then, I discovered you and Ginny were an item again - and so, out of respect for her, I tried to hide away my feelings. But Ginny was too perceptive. We didn't let it spoil our friendship, though."

Harry realised that he still had his hand on Luna's shoulder. She gently took hold of it.

"I still have feelings for you, Harry. I kissed you under the mistletoe when we had the lights out for Murder at that Christmas party," Luna confessed. "But I didn't know how you felt about me. Besides, you loved Ginny. You're still grieving for her."

"You're right. I loved Ginny. And I always will," Harry admitted. He then squeezed Luna's hand in his. With his free hand, he felt her smooth face and wiped away the dirt present. She blushed again, but Harry could smell the excitement building beneath her calm exterior. "But Ginny didn't want me to be a lone wolf. She told me so, when she was dying," he went on to say. "And I'll make it clear how I feel about you, Loony Luna Lovegood the lupine… I think you are amazing! And I want you to stay in my life. By my side!"

Luna's beguiling silver-grey eyes widened, then her lips parted. She beamed - widely. Putting her wand away, her now-free hand reached up and stroked Harry's jaw.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry. Not without you!" she whispered.

And with that, the two of them met halfway in a passionate kiss. They held each other tightly - not wanting to let go, as they savoured the moment. A point in time where they not only celebrated the fact they were still alive, but also the realisation they had finally, truly, discovered each other…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**The Battle At Cold Kielder Farm**

During the course of that night, the Ministry's Aurors were fully engaged in fighting the giants that were attacking the local villages. They succeeded in driving them back to Hogwarts - but only after they had already gathered sufficient livestock with which to feed themselves and the others still resident at Hogwarts.

In time, Harry, Luna, and Alex all recovered from the wounds they gained that night. When the trio staggered back to the house where Harry was staying, the astonished Ron and Hermione helped out by dressing the fading wounds, providing warm drinks, and letting the party, in turn, use the bathroom so they could clean themselves up. Harry's friends listened as he recounted the story of the night's events.

For his part, Harry left out what had transpired between him and Luna. She also kept her silence on that, but confirmed the rest of Harry's account.

Harry didn't want to talk about _that_ moment yet. He was trying to come to terms with what Luna had told him - and he was concerned how Ron might react.

"It's like this, Ron," Harry imagined the scene in his head. "Even though Ginny's not been gone very long, I've discovered I'm already starting to fall for someone else…"

Yeah. Right. That would go down well. Despite the fact Ron had been present to hear Ginny's dying words.

And yet, Harry considered to himself, it seemed as though his heart was beginning to mend from the loss of Ginny. She would not have wanted him to shut himself away from the chance to love again. And if it had been him who had died, he wouldn't have had her grieving too long, either… He would have wished for Ginny to find someone else to love and be loved by…

The next day, Professor Moody called Neville, Charlotte, Ernie, and the werewolf pack round to the house where he was sharing accommodation with Hagrid and Tonks. There, he told his audience that the Ministry's agents had cleaned up the mess left by the raiding giants, as well as modifying the memories of the muggles who had seen the looming raiders snatching livestock. Also, Luna's idea of using Velcro to carry her wand with her, whilst in wolf form the previous night was also discussed - and the young witch was complimented by the rest of the pack for her ingenuity. They would try the same idea, too, on future hunts.

Then Elliott stuck up his hand.

"Yes, Mr Eamesworth?" Moody addressed the Welsh Slytherin pupil.

"Just a thought, sir. As an army, I know we're not yet enough in number, or ready to take back Hogwarts. But…what do we call ourselves?"

There were mutterings amongst the party gathered in the lounge.

"Elliott is right," Harry pointed out. "We need an identity that covers all of those who wish to liberate the school."

"Granted…" Moody sat in thought as he tapped the base of his walking stick upon the carpet. "So…, any suggestions?"

"We can't call ourselves 'Dumbledore's Army again," Hermione muttered.

"Why not?" Harry objected. "We'll be keeping his memory alive."

"But we're not fighting on his behalf, now," Padma pointed out, as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Weren't we supposed to be the Hogwarts Home Guard - before we got booted out?" Neville put to Harry. "How about… Oh, I don't know…, the Hogwarts Hornets?"

There was a ripple of laughter which cut across the room. Harry was caught up with it as he pictured them on broomsticks, throwing quaffles at oncoming Dementors. Even the normally-serious Mad Eye Moody and Hagrid couldn't avoid smirking.

Ernie wiped his eyes dry as he recovered from his mirth. "You make us sound like a Quidditch team, Neville!" he remarked.

"Well… I guess when it comes to the crunch, one mode of attack would be by broomstick - wouldn't it?" Neville asked.

"If we can do something about the Dementors, who would intercept such an aerial assault, maybe so," Moody considered. "They would be weaker in daylight - but we, the attackers, would be more visible to other forms of counter-attack."

"Wait a moment…," Alex commented, thinking aloud. He glanced at the others present. "Most of you lot were in Dumbledore's Army - but we have a different Headmaster who needs our help now. Professor Flitwick. How about we use the moniker 'Flitwick's Freedom Fighters'?"

The rest of the group considered that, as they looked at each other. Charlotte was the first to support her cousin's proposal.

"Nice! I like it, Alex." She gave him a grin.

Harry looked across to Luna, who nodded her approval. He smiled and announced, "Good one, Alex!"

Hagrid's face bobbed up and down. "Tha' sounds jus' fine, Mr Greenway."

Ron added his voice to the debate. "Yeah - that sums us up. Freedom Fighters. For the Headmaster - and the other captives."

There were no objections, and nobody could think of a better title - so Tonks, acting as Chairwoman for the meeting, approved the motion, before moving onto other business…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The winter dragged on. Before Harry realised it, Valentine's Day was almost upon them. Ron and Hermione, he had observed, were getting more physically comfortable in each other's presence - though not actually kissing whilst Harry was around.

A couple of days before the event, Ron informed Harry that he and Hermione would be out for an evening meal for two, at a posh restaurant.

"Sorry, mate. We'll have to leave you to your own devices," Ron told Harry as the two of them saw to their laundry in the house that morning. "As you've no doubt gathered, it's getting serious between me and 'Mione."

Harry smiled and patted Ron's shoulder. "Don't worry! I'm happy for you both, if you truly love each other. To me, it's been on the cards for a while."

"Okay… Thanks, Harry! But I don't want you to feel cut off and alone… You need company, too. I've not forgotten what Ginny said to you, before she died."

Harry froze - his hand stopping halfway as he picked up another shirt for dropping into the washing machine. He looked at Ron, uncertain what to say.

Finally he spoke. "I'll always love Ginny. You know that, Ron."

Ron's lips formed a half-smile. "Yes, Harry - I do. But I also know you well enough to guess that you're holding yourself back again, out of respect for my feelings - like you hid your feelings for Ginny, two years back. Then you later kept away from her, so that Vol…, Voldemort wouldn't make her a target."

Harry straightened himself up and listened to his friend. Ron turned to the kitchen window and gazed out towards the nearby woods and the clear sky beyond.

"What I'm trying to say, I guess, Harry, is… Well, live your life whilst you can! We've been through too much for you to worry about whether or not you should lock your heart away because of Ginny's death… She said there's someone out there for you, Harry. Don't be afraid to…move on. Don't be afraid of what me and my family might say or think. Don't be a lone wolf. Don't be alone, full stop."

Harry bowed his head for a moment, then looked back up. Fighting back silent tears, he hugged Ron - who held him in turn. For a long moment, they stood in the middle of the kitchen - best friends, who would be there for each other - no matter what had passed between them, or what changes and trials would come.

Apart from death, Harry reminded himself. When we invade Hogwarts, there will be casualties on both sides. And we will have to accept that…

"Thanks, Ron," he managed to say. "For understanding."

"You're welcome, mate." Ron smiled. "Just be happy, as Ginny wanted us both to be. And try to stay alive!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah… You too."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The evening of St. Valentine's Day arrived. Dressed in smart black trousers, a new shirt, and jacket - plus a scarf for the chilly weather, Harry waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione, before leaving the house.

"Have a great evening, guys!" he called out.

Ron popped his head around the lounge doorway, comb in his hand. His hair was looking somewhat neater after a recent haircut, Harry observed.

"Right… Thanks, Harry. Where are you off to?"

Harry paused, shrugged his shoulders, and gave a half-smile. "Thought I'd go to the cinema. See you later." And with that he left.

Hermione, who was wearing a new long green dress and a white blouse, joined Ron at the window as they watched Harry walk along the street at a steady pace. Ron smiled as Hermione snuggled against him. Her wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you sure he's meeting up with her?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "If I've read the signs between them correctly," she replied, smiling. "I certainly wasn't expecting it - but actually, I think they'll make a good match. They compliment each other."

"I agree with you, 'Mione. After Ginny, she's the best one for Harry… Well, I guess it's up to them now - so I'll just worry about you, instead."

Hermione grinned. Standing on her toes, she reached up and lightly nipped Ron's ear. "We'll be wonderful together, Ron. Trust me."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The film was one of those American romantic comedies that Harry didn't really care for - though it had its moments. Feeling somewhat bored, he cast his eyes across the half-filled auditorium, and froze as he saw Clifford and Padma sat together on the other side of the screen-lit chamber, almost level with him. The two of them were holding hands and occasionally whispering to each other. Suddenly, Clifford noticed Harry, raised his hand in greeting, then winked.

Harry gave a quick wave back.

"So much for a private evening out," Harry grumbled to his companion.

"Not to worry, Harry." Luna smiled, leaning her face closer to his. "It's the experience that counts. That, and the company of choice."

Harry grinned back at her. He felt good with Luna. Her tranquil manner was calming - and her oddball-like personality intrigued him. There were many, uncounted layers to Luna Lovegood, Harry decided - and he wanted to spend time exploring them.

"What do you think to this film so far, Harry?" she asked, keeping her voice low, so not to disturb the rest of the audience. Thankfully, there were only a few others sitting in their area.

He shrugged. "It's okay," he whispered back. "Nothing great. And you?"

"Same here. It's just another Hollywood-machine churn-out. No strikingly new ideas. Not enough romance or charm," Luna sighed.

Harry paused, then snaked his arm around Luna's neck. Her eyes lit up, and she leaned in closer. She was displaying her necklace of butterbeer corks again, and below that she was wearing brown corduroys and a jumper portraying two laughing penguins (wearing visors) racing on skis, set against the background of a snowy forest.

"Do you think muggles would ever make a film about me and Hogwarts?" he asked her, wondering idly. "If I wrote my memoirs - from a fly-on-the-wall perspective, maybe - and passed them off as fiction?"

Luna giggled. "If that happened, make sure there's a place for all your friends. And a place for me - next to the heroic Harry Potter!"

"I will," he declared.

Their eyes met. As one, the two of them moved instinctively and came together in a long, tender kiss.

They broke lip-contact. Harry held himself still, savouring the moment.

And what will this lead to? he asked himself. Should I live for the moment, whilst we're both still alive? Or wait until - if - we liberate Hogwarts…?

Luna seemed to read his thoughts. She gently brushed his stubbornly-untidy hair. "You don't have to rush into this, Harry," she declared. "Go at your own pace. We did agree to make this a friendship date, after all. No Valentine cards, or flowers." Luna then grinned impishly. "Or chocolate."

"Right." Harry nodded. "We're good friends, for now. But I still don't know much about you, Luna Lovegood. I want to learn it all. Your hobbies, your favourite things, your life story so far. You most annoying habits… Everything!"

"And I will - but only if you tell me all about you too, Harry," she challenged him. "I promise you any secrets you give are safe with me."

"All right. It's a deal! We'll start on the way home," he replied. He and Luna returned their attentions to the film.

Luna held up a bag of sherbet lemons in front of Harry's face. "Fancy one?" she asked.

"Oh, go on, then." Harry took a sweet and munched on it, as Luna popped one into her mouth too. They cuddled up against each other, and relaxed - just as the on-screen couple kissed and left the party together, hand-in-hand…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

After the film had ended, Harry and Luna went to a nearby half-deserted late-night café, where they both sipped cocoa to help fend off the chill of the wintry evening. Prompted by Luna's questions, Harry talked about various topics - his life with the Dursleys, both before and after he was introduced to the wizarding community; and some of his experiences of the muggle world. Then he moved on to discuss his aim to become an Auror - and related how he, Ron, and Hermione came to be appointed to the Hogwarts staff, and be trained in advanced Auror skills by Mad Eye Moody.

Luna took in all Harry had to say - nodding occasionally, or staring widely, as she listened. Otherwise, she was a quiet as a mouse. But as he finished speaking, then drank up and replaced his cup on the table, Luna's hand touched his.

"You have been through so much pain!" she whispered sympathetically. "And the Dursleys are still missing?"

"Yeah." Harry shrugged off the memories of the past. Whilst he felt comfortable enough to share his grievances with Luna, he didn't want to upset her or himself tonight with his emotional baggage. "Tell me about your life, Luna."

She looked down at her hands, still clutching her cup of cocoa. "I've been an outsider too, Harry. My parents kept much to themselves after they were married - and I was never able to hold onto any friends. I was too…different…for them, I guess. And when mum died, I lost the one closest to me."

Luna looked Harry in the eye now. "When I came to Hogwarts, I had hoped to make new friends with the other young witches - but I still found it hard. It's only through you, Hermione, and Ron starting the DA that I realised I had found some kindred spirits. Others who were being persecuted because they didn't…conform…to what some cruel person wanted them to be, or wanted them to do."

Now Harry felt sad for Luna. He reached out and his fingers wrapped around hers. "You try to make others believe that you don't care what they think of you - but you've been bullied a lot, haven't you?" he whispered. "Like the time you were trying to find your lost socks. It wasn't the work of Nargles - it was some nasty girls."

Luna reluctantly nodded. "That's over now, Harry. The bullying stopped when it became known I was one of the five with you, when we fought the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. And now, I have more than just friends. I have a new family."

"The pack." Harry nodded. He tried to smile, but he felt angry. He knew all too well what it was like to feel isolated and bullied, and being unable to do anything about it. How could anyone, in their right mind, be so cruel to this inoffensive young lady? And yet, Harry never even took notice of little Luna Lovegood until his fifth year.

And now, he wanted to make up for the pain and loneliness Luna had endured.

He gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze. "For what it's worth, Luna. I'm glad you're one of us. You're our sister now, and I hope Ron, Hermione, and I will always be there for you and the other initiates - despite this war!"

She looked touched and stared at him with near-moist eyes. "Thanks, Harry," she responded. "And to answer one of your requests about me, probably my worst habit is not being able to see meself through another person's eyes."

"Well… Just know that there are people who do care about you, Luna. And not just me." Harry's hand left Luna's. "Okay… Let's not dwell on the past, now. How's your dad these days? How's the _Quibbler _doing?"

"Oh, da's fine. And circulation's good. Have you read it lately, Harry?"

"Now and then," Harry replied truthfully. "I've noticed that the articles on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks have been replaced by articles on how werewolves, centaurs and other creatures of the wizarding world have been treated, with prejudice, by wizards up to the present day. Did you have anything to do wi…?"

"Well…" Luna blushed. "Daddy didn't want me and my friends to be treated so badly by the wizarding world. He still thinks highly of what you've achieved, Harry. Killing Voldemort, and still being a bane to his followers. Even if we are now furry and fanged some of the time… Still, it was a shock to him. Me choosing to become pack. But he's okay with it now."

"I'm glad he's accepted the new you, Luna. I'll have to meet your father sometime. If we both live long enough…," Harry said to her.

"He'll like you, Harry." Luna declared. "Besides… Nargels and Wrackspurs I know exist. But it was time to drop the articles on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. I believed that we would have found them by now - but we haven't got enough evidence for them to be still living in the wild. Daddy still hopes to track them down, though. Some day."

Harry's eyes went wide at what he was hearing - then he grinned.

Luna was growing up.

She finished her cocoa, and smiled shyly at Harry. A silence fell between them.

"Luna… Please don't be offended. I just want to check…" Harry hesitated. "You never spiked me with love potion, did you?"

Her silvery-grey eyes looked shocked. "Harry! I would never do such a thing! I did hear about that Romilda Vane going after you - though it was after when Ron ate those spiked chocolates she sent you, two years ago. I'm glad she didn't get in the way of you and Ginny…"

Harry nodded, satisfied that she was telling the truth. He changed the topic. "On the way home, would you fancy…a run?"

Luna caught his drift, and smiled, shaking her head. "I would still be wearing these…" She tapped her crescent-shaped moon earrings. "I can't wear silver now - they're gold. Imagine me as a wolf, wearing earrings."

"I'm picturing it right now." Harry chuckled.

Luna's lips parted. "We can go running another night, Harry. Just you and me," she promised him, lightly resting her curled fingers of her hand over his. "In the meantime, I'll tell you all about meself. The mishaps I had as a little girl with the gnomes in our garden, my home decorations that did not _quite _work, and my favourite puddings."

"Please do." Harry relaxed back into his chair. He felt _good_ being here. With Luna. "I'll order some more cocoa." He ran his eyes over the menu. "And maybe some sticky toffee pudding?"

"You see, Harry? You're already starting to really know me!" Luna declared, beaming happily.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The next day Harry learnt from Ron that me and Hermione had enjoyed a 'fabulous' meal during their evening out.

Thankfully, Clifford and Padma seemed to be keeping mum about seeing Harry and Luna together. And, in their ongoing lessons, the two other werewolves hardly let on with their actions that they, too, seemed to be becoming an item.

With the cold weather gradually abating, more of the displaced students of Hogwarts were becoming more proactive in their lessons - only their classes now, in the forest, were being taught by Professor Moody, Madame Hooch, Hagrid, Harry, Ron and Hermione. The new curriculum naturally involved DADA classes and practice wand battles - but also advanced broomsticks flying lessons, Threstral flying, offensive and defensive charm-casting, and even (on Ron's suggestion) lessons in unarmed combat. Harry remembered what he and Ron had practiced the previous summer, and they got their pupils to practice self-defence techniques, as well as a few judo throws and karate blocks and punches.

"If we found ourselves in a situation with Death Eaters, and we're without wands, any one of us needs to know how to fight on," Harry explained to his first, nervous, group of pupils. "Chances are, the enemy won't expect you to fight this way."

Gradually, the army - now officially called Flitwick's Freedom Fighters - was forming. All of the older pupils who had escaped Hogwarts wanted to be a part of it - and so too did many younger ones, those who had managed to persuade their parents of the need for them to help out in any way that they could.

Amongst those now taking up residence in the growing village of tents at the edge of the forest were some of Ron's family - Fred and George. Also Bill, with his wife, Fleur. Charlie was helping a party of Ministry wizards in Europe to foil a plot by a Death Eater to kidnap dragons for use in the ongoing war.

Thanks to the network connections that Neville, Ernie, and the Greenways were involved with, others were journeying to Scotland to help liberate Hogwarts. There were several ex-Gryffindors on their way, such as Thomas Dean, Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, and Oliver Wood. Marcus Belby, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot were amongst a group of current and past Ravenclaws who had arrived the day after a similar troop of Hufflepuffs. Adding to the population of the tent residents were even a handful of past and present Slytherins, like Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott. All of them were determined to bring the reign of tyranny the Death Eaters had unleashed to an end.

However, some of the Death Eaters - and their dark allies - were still active in other parts of the country, employing guerrilla-like tactics to cause devastation and kill people in positions of power in the Ministry of Magic, or in the wizarding world in general. On the other hand, there had been no further declared kidnappings since Hogwarts had fallen to Voldemort's followers.

The very end of February saw Harry, plus Luna, Alex, Elliott, Clifford, Padma, Charlotte and Neville take a trip to Kielder Forest in Northumberland - along with Kingsley Shacklebolt from the Ministry of Magic, and a handful of trained Aurors. Fred and George Weasley had also been allowed to tag along.

It had been discovered, from intelligence the Ministry had gathered, that there was a werewolf pack belonging to the enemy, hiding out at a base near the forest. Over the course of the next day - the first of March - the Auror party had managed to track them down.

The raid was made after midnight. Leading the pack as the Delta male - in the absence of both Professor Lupin and Ron - Harry and his team invaded the farm that the enemy had taken over. With a distraction provided by the Weasley twins, the Freedom Fighters and the Aurors were able to overwhelm the perimeter guard of Death Eaters (whose muggle disguises weren't very good, Harry considered).

With the animated Decoy Detonators diverting the enemy's attention by honking loudly as they ran all over the outer yard, the invaders struck. Mayhem ensued. The two sides fought furiously with spells, and several fighters of both armies shifted into bestial form to fight with fangs and claws. Attackers and defenders sustained injuries and fatalities.

As the battle raged on against the din of human yells, werewolf snarls, bellowing cows, and squawking chickens, Harry and Padma managed to reach the besieged farmhouse. In the darkness and confusion, they had no idea where their dating partners were, along with the rest of the pack…

I hope they'll be alright. Especially Luna and Clifford…, Harry reflected, as he read Padma's nervous expression.

Both of them were in human form still - having opted not to transform unless necessary, given the possibility of the pack being struck by friendly fire. In the dark, and the fleeting action, one werewolf looked much like another to human eyes - and any mistake could be fatal for someone or another…

As Padma covered for him, wand at the ready, Harry turned his attention to the main door of the farmhouse.

"Looked," he hissed to her. He pointed his wand at the lock. _"Alohomora!"_

The door 'clicked' and swung open. The two Freedom Fighters hurried into the hallway corridor inside - then stopped dead.

Padma sniffed the air, her eyes widening. "Harry…!" She hissed a warning.

"I smell them…," he muttered darkly.

There was a snarl from the staircase at the end of the unlit hallway. Two fully-transformed werewolves, wearing gold collars, bared their fangs at the intruders as they paused part way on the staircase. Then they bounded onwards, heading downstairs.

_"Expulso!"_ Padma screamed, aiming her wand at a cabinet standing halfway along the hallway. It exploded into myriad fragments of wood, glass, and china - some of which cut into the face and pelt of the leading werewolf, forcing it to stop.

_"Incendrio!" _Harry's spell set fire to the carpet, creating a barrier, as they turned and sought out a place of safety…

The nearest door was unlocked. The two of them, darted inside - finding themselves in the combined kitchen and dining room. With the howls of the enemy werewolves chilling them to the bone, Harry and Padma acted swiftly. Dropping their wands, they barricaded the door by tilting the refrigerator against it.

Gasping, they wiped away the sweat off their foreheads - then paused. Harry sniffed the air, his senses warning him of further danger. Padma frowned, and drank in the scents of the house also, her ears becoming aware of movement.

"There's another werewolf close by, Padma!" Harry breathed, keeping his voice low. "Quick! Pass me my wand from the floor…"

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

"Aagghh!" Harry cried out, as the spell slammed into him. His numbed legs gave way, and he fell - bashing his head against the nearby lower cupboards. He landed on the cold lino floor, dazed. From his position he was just able to see the young lady, clad in black jeans and red blouse, who was standing at the other doorway at the far side of the room - beyond the dining table and chairs that were partially blocking Harry's line of sight.

The room was still dark. The lights in the farmhouse had been switched off as the battle started - and the only illumination came from either the courtyard lights or the flashes of cast spells as the fighters outside continued their deadly dance.

Padma had yelled as Harry was struck. But before she could defend herself in time, by grabbing her own dropped wand, the other female barked out another spell.

_"Accio wand!"_

"No!" Padma shrieked as her wand evaded her outstretched hand, and flew straight into the grasp of Harry's attacker. In her rush, she collided with the edge of the dining table.

"Ouch…! _Parvati! You__'__re alive_!" Harry could hear, and sense, a mixture of emotions in his pack-sister's voice. Surprise, joy…, and trepidation.

He watched as the dimly-lit figure flicked a light switch close by, revealing the face of Padma's twin sister. One of those who had been abducted by the Death Eaters during the previous summer.

Parvati Patil did not acknowledge her sibling's greeting. Instead, she sniffed the air in the room. Her eyes narrowed. She tucked Padma's wand into her leather belt.

I seem to have been forgotten about, given the family reunion…, Harry considered. He saw the gold collar around Parvati's neck - and remembered Romilda Vane.

The young lady who was now slowly walking forward until she was level with the dining table bore the same not-quite focused look in her eyes…

Harry tried to move his limbs, to croak a warning to Padma not to wait until it was too late - but he was unable to do anything. He could only watch. His single consolation to hand was that the two werewolves who had been in the hallway could no longer be heard or detected. Apparently, they had turned their attentions elsewhere.

Now Parvati smiled, revealing yellow-stained teeth, as she spoke. "Congratulations, Padma! Your scent tells me you too have been blessed. Harry as well! Why, then, are you fighting for those who would ultimately destroy us? Our race has suffered enough persecution at the hands of the Ministry! The wizarding world needs to learn what it means to suffer…"

"It's not going to be that way, from now on - sis!" Padma, Harry noticed, was now trembling as she took a step forwards. "The Ministry has approved the creation of new werewolves, such as myself! We are not outcasts - nor are we reckless monsters! But we are here to end this pointless, bloody war!"

Padma paused. Seeing that Parvati was slowly letting the aim of her wand drop, she continued with her plea. "Mum and Dad and me have been worried sick about you, Parvati! Ever since the Death Eaters snatched you. They're… They're controlling you with that metal collar, aren't they? Please, sis - don't tell me you now believe in the cause of You-Know-Who's ragamuffins…!"

"I serve my new father, Fenrir! And Lady Bellatrix. And the new Lord-To-Be, Draco Malfoy!" Parvati Patil intoned, like a Sunday school pupil reciting her timetables. The wand in her hand was raised again - then Parvati halted. Distress became evident in her eyes and twitching facial muscles.

"I…I don't want to kill you, sister." Parvati's quaking voice hinted at her growing turmoil. "Harry can suffer for his behaviour towards us at the Hogwarts Ball… You remember that? But you…, you have a choice, Padma… Become my pack-sister. Join our cause! Or I will have to…"

"No!" Padma took another step forward. "Fight the hypnotic hold on you, Parvati. You don't belong with the Death Eaters!"

Slowly, the paralysis was leaving Harry's body. His forgotten wand was still on the floor, about a meter away. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to crawl across the lino, whilst the Patils were locked in their verbal battle of wills. To his relief, he was able to move a few inches. Harry paused, allowing his aching limbs to re-gather their strength. Then, tensing, he made another determined effort and managed to pull himself a little further…

Harry froze. He was now aware of another presence at the open doorway at the other side of the kitchen. A woman in a black dress and shawl. And she was staring at the Patil sisters, who were still facing each other.

Harry's nose twitched. The smell of blood emanated from the blond-haired newcomer. She was clutching her arm, apparently having been injured. Meanwhile, Harry was now within reach of his forgotten wand. Again, he had to stop and recover - as he kept himself hidden and silent…

"Don't listen to her, Parvati! Eliminate her - quickly!" The haughty-sounding voice was familiar to Harry. The wolf in him bristled.

Parvati Patil glanced at Narcissa Malfoy. Her face, Harry observed, was now filled with doubt. When she spoke again, Parvati's voice wavered. "Kill her… Yes… No! She is - she is…my sister!"

Draco's mother winced - both in pain and annoyance. "She will kill you if you do not strike first, girl. Do it!"

Parvati raised her lowered wand again towards Padma.

"Parvati!" Padma pleaded to her. "Think of our parents! Think about home. _That__'__s _where you belong - with us, not them…"

"Shut up, blood-traitor!" Narcissa Malfoy staggered into the room and snatched Padma's wand from Parvati's belt, before pointed the wand tip at its owner.

_"Advera…"_

Unseen by everyone else, Harry had finally been able to seize his wand. Having rolled over, he was now at the corner of the dining table - gaining a clear line of fire.

_"Stupefy!" _Harry croaked.

_"Owwlll!" _Mrs Malfoy was blasted into the kitchen units against the far wall, as the red bolt of light struck her. Parvati Patil was knocked aside also - though by Narcissa's outstretched arm. Seconds later, both ladies had fallen to the floor.

"Harry!" Padma quickly crouched down besides him, her brown eyes wide with fear. "Thanks! Are you okay…?"

"Don't worry about me," he panted, handing his wand over to her. "Check on your sister!"

Padma nodded and took the offered wand. As she ran around the table towards her sibling, she stopped. Parvati was already rising upon her feet. She looked furious.

"All right! You'll pay for that, Harry Potter! Just you wait…"

Again, the Patil sisters locked stares, and wands, at each other.

"If you're going to hurt my pack-brother, Parvati…," Padma whispered sadly, "…you'll have to kill me!"

Parvati froze. Then she sniffed the air around the doorway Mrs Malfoy had used.

"Thorn," she muttered.

The tension was suddenly broken as a humanoid werewolf bounded into the kitchen with a deafening growl. Vaulting across the wooden table, he slammed into the screaming Padma - crushing her against the sink.

The wolf man wore no collar, Harry realised. Then he remembered the name. Thorn. This had to be one of Fenrir's deputies - one of those who served the Death Eaters out of choice…

Thorn's half-paw grabbed hold of Padma's raised hand, as she tried to aim with Harry's wand. Sharp talons cut into the young witch's brown-coloured skin, drawing forth a trickle of blood. The cry on Padma's lips turned into a frightened whimper, as she was forced to drop her weapon.

_Damn!_ Harry called upon his remaining strength and used the nearest wall to support himself as he slowly began to rise back up on his feet. His throat went dry. Harry felt his heart pounding furiously, as his strength slowly returned to his sluggish legs. He straightened himself against the washing machine next to him.

_Gotta do something… Out of wands… Change, then! Save her…!_

A captivated Parvati was watching the werewolf, Thorn, as he used his grip to try to subdue the now-struggling Padma. The wolf man parted his jaws, and drooled - eager to taste the human flesh of his captive…

"Thorn… Let…her…GO!" Parvati rasped, her throat tight with emotion.

"What?" He turned his head to face her. "This female is ourrr enemy." Then, still holding Padma helpless, he spied Harry. "Hah! The boyy-who-livved… Cut himm down, Parvati! Beffore he turns wolf… As for you, you kicking bittch…" He tilted his lupine head to one side, and lowered his bared fangs to the tender skin of Padma's throat.

"No! Harry cried.

"No!" screamed Parvati. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A lime-green beam of light shot out of Parvati's wand and struck the wolf man on the temple. He stiffened - then, eyes wide with shock, staggered and toppled sideways. With Padma still locked in his embrace, the two of them crashed onto the table, breaking it into two with the heavy impact.

"Whoa!" Harry declared, overwhelmed by what he had just witnessed.

His mind snapping out of his shock, he hobbled over to the sobbing Padma, who clung to him as she broke free of Thorn's grip with Harry's help. Both of them then looked up at the dazed Parvati who was staring at her wand in disbelief.

"You…saved me, sis!" Padma blurted. "But that…was an unforgivable curse!"

"In the circumstances, I'm prepared to ignore that fact," Harry muttered. But the Patil's were too overwhelmed to hear him.

"That's not all, Padma," Parvati was now crying as she gazed at the anguished expression frozen on Thorn's lupine face. "He was my maker. And my mate…"

"Watch out!" Harry cried, twisting round. Someone else had appeared at the open doorway…

Another furred werewolf - this time a wolf-woman - had emerged from the next room. She took in the scene before her - then pulled back her leathery lips in anger. The blood from a recent kill dripped slowly from her fangs, staining the brown fur on her chest.

"Wands!" Harry yelled. He dived for his, as the wolf-woman dropped to her forepaws and leapt for him.

_"Levicorpus!" _a clear female voice rang out.

The werewolf gave an angry 'yowl', as the spell materialised as a band of light which snaked around her hind leg. In the next instant, the wolf woman crashed into the kitchen ceiling, pulled up violently by the spell caster's magic.

Padma recovered her wits, and - with Harry's help - took the opportunity to blast the latest werewolf in unconsciousness with stunning spells.

"Luckily for us she didn't have a magic-absorbing collar either!" Harry sighed. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead, as he finally allowed himself to relax.

Parvati allowed herself to smile. "But who…?" she started to say.

Luna Lovegood walked calmly into the kitchen and glanced up at the werewolf she had hoisted. She raised her wand again, and neatly stepped aside.

_"Liberacorpus!"_

The out-cold wolf woman crashed to the floor, where Luna had just stood.

Harry limped over to Luna and hugged her. She smiled and held him in turn.

"Found you at last!" she declared. "I'm glad you guys are safe!"

"You took your time!" Harry teased her, ruffling Luna's already-untidy, dirty-blonde locks.

"Well… We had to make sure none of the enemy had escaped!" Luna responded. "That one we've just got should be the last. We've won this battle, Harry!"

"Thank heavens…" Harry smiled. "Good work! C'mon - Padma and Parvati here will need some time to recover, and…" He pointed to Mrs Malfoy, who was still lying unconscious where she'd fallen. "…we've bagged ourselves an extra prize."

"Oh, my." Luna's eyes widened. "A VIP!"

"A VIP?" Padma looked puzzled. "Who is she?"

"She's Draco Malfoy's mother," Luna answered brightly. "And from right now she is a Very Important Prisoner!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Harry's Pledge**

"Well, your night at Cold Kielder Farm was certainly productive!" Professor Moody remarked to Harry.

The two of them - plus Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Padma - were all sat in a committee meeting room at the Ministry of Magic, in London. At the head of the table was the Minister of Magic himself, the leonine-like Rufus Scrimgeour - and, to his left, Percy Weasley, and a female secretary, who was writing notes at a furious pace.

They had just sat down, and the meeting had started. Four days had now passed since the successful tracking down of, and combat with, the Death Eater group. Although a couple of Ministry Aurors had perished in the fighting, and most of the werewolves on Harry's side had been injured, all of the enemy had been accounted for. Half of them - mainly werewolves - had fought to the death, whilst the rest were now under lock and key.

"It has certainly given us food for thought," Scrimgeour announced, one hand resting on top of his walking cane. "First, it has been proved that a pack of werewolves fighting for our side can be successfully used against enemy werewolves in battle. Secondly, a kidnapped witch, turned into a werewolf under Fenrir Greyback's control, has been able to break free of her conditioning! And killing one of Greyback's deputies in the process!" The minister chuckled, looking distinctly pleased - the first time Harry had ever seen him smile.

Padma nervously raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Patil?" Scrimgeour asked.

"How…? How is my sister since I last saw her?"

The minister looked across to Percy, who responded.

"I understand that the Aurors who attended to her have managed to break open Miss Patil's collar. And the ingrained imperious curse the Death Eaters put her under is slowly clearing." Percy pushed the bridge of his glasses back up upon his nose. He allowed himself a small smile. "She's started to provide us with an account of what the Death Eaters have been doing during the last few months - and it's as much as we feared. Several young wizards and witches - pupils and ex-pupils - have been kidnapped. Most have been converted into an imperious-bound army of werewolves. However, it seems that the group at Cold Kielder Farm was one of the last groups left. The only sizeable gathering of the Death Eaters and their forces, now, is at Hogwarts."

Padma looked relieved. "What will happen to Parvati?" she asked.

"The same as any other imperious-controlled werewolf we manage to capture," Scrimgeour answered. "The Ministry will try to rehabilitate her. We will provide what support we can. However, it will be some time before she can walk free. She used an Unforgiveable Curse, despite the circumstances."

"She had little choice!" Harry protested. "Parvati acted on the instincts that the Death Eaters had forced upon her."

"But you're not locking her up indefinitely?" Hermione interrupted.

"No." In turn, Scrimgeour cast his steely gaze at each of the Freedom Fighters. "As soon as we know she's a danger to no one, Parvati Patil can go back to her family. That's as fair as I can be. If it wasn't for the circumstances, and the information she has provided, the young lady would have fared worst."

Padma gave a small nod, accepting the Minister's decision. She sighed. "I want to be here for my sister. To help her…readjust." She turned to Ron. "With your permission, of course."

Ron glanced at Harry and Hermione, who both nodded back. "Sure. We understand, Padma," Ron declared. "Take as long as you need for Parvati. And for any other werewolves freed from the control of the Death Eaters, if you like. After all, they weren't acting of their own free will."

"Thank you." Padma bobbed her head.

There was a momentary silence in the chamber. Harry broke it.

"You said that you had important news for us, Minister. The reason why you called us here, in particular."

"Yes, indeed…" Scrimgeour's bushy brows drew closer together as his expression became pensive. "Having spent some time in a prison cell seems to have changed Mrs Malfoy's tune. She's started to give away secrets of what her sister and son are up to, whilst being under siege at Hogwarts."

Harry frowned, confused. "She's decided to talk? Can you trust her…?"

"I've interviewed her, as well, Harry," Mad Eye spoke up. "Narcissa Malfoy is losing the appetite for this war. She had thought that her side would have conquered the British wizarding community by now. But the destruction of the Brollachan, and the strong opposition we've collectively amassed, has rather spoilt her confidence. And, in hiding amongst muggle society, she's become more exposed to the lives and feelings of ordinary folk."

"In short, she has learnt what it means to live amongst those her family sneered at," Hermione interjected, intrigued by this turn of events.

"Exactly, Miss Granger." Scrimgeour nodded. "But from what I understand of the account Mrs Malfoy has given so far, her sister - Bellatrix Lestrange - and her son have become more determined to achieve their aims. To destroy the present wizarding hierarchy, and become rulers over an enslaved population of muggles.

"Narcissa Malfoy has expressed to us her unease with a new development which her sister and son are working on of late. And so, she has started to 'spill' the beans', so to speak."

The Minister stopped speaking. Harry heard the ticking of the Swiss clock set in one of the wood-panelled walls.

Having listened to the proceedings so far, in interest, but without comment - Luna now spoke. "What kind of development?" she asked lightly.

Scrimgeour gestured at Percy. Ron's brother consulted his notes, then spoke.

"Mrs Malfoy has told our Aurors - including Mr Moody here - that her people were recently able to track down a magical artifact that we had previously only heard rumour of. The Gaunt Stone. A magical orb that belonged to the Gaunt family…"

"Who are Lord Voldemort's ancestors, on his mother's side," Harry added.

"Yes. Our prisoner has told us this artifact has the capacity - of absorbing power on a huge scale. I'm inclined to believe this is nonsense, but Lestrange and the young Malfoy intend to use advanced magic to activate the Gaunt Stone, and…and..." Percy pulled out a handkerchief to dab at the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Use it to absorb the energies of as many human beings as possible within these shores," Moody announced curtly. "They must have a means of protecting their own from the gigantic wave of magic they intend to unleash. Everyone else will be sucked dry of their very lives - including us."

A collective gasp of horror and exclamation resounded around the table. Even the secretary froze for a while - before resuming her shorthand, her face now pale.

"How..? How far will this magic spread its net, if the Death Eaters manage to get it case?" Hermione put to the Minister, in a small voice.

"We are not sure." Scrimgeour suddenly looked very grim. Harry saw the veins beating faster at his temples. He wondered if the Minister was able to sleep at night. "My belief is that it would be for many, many miles. The spell could easily engulf Scotland, for example - maybe further, with the help they will be getting now."

"Help?" Ron frowned.

"Why Scotland, in particular?" Luna's dreamy voice carried across the room.

"There's something else - isn't there?" Harry shifted in his high-backed chair, as he observed the glances between Scrimgeour, Percy, and Professor Moody.

The Minister of Magic straightened himself in his chair and pulled out a drawer before him, set in the heavy committee table. He produced a saucer-shaped disk of shiny grey metal, and laid it flat on the table.

"We received this, by owl, yesterday. Evidently, they've realised that we have captured Mrs Malfoy." Scrimgeour took out his wand and tapped the disk with it. _"Activiticus,"_ he commanded.

There was a 'click', and then the disk glowed with a white light. A 3D image was suddenly projected into the air above the artifact as it shone upwards towards the ceiling. It was a portable means of relaying communication in sight and sound, Harry realised. Probably a Ministry-designed device.

His lips curled with distaste as he saw the projection take on a clearer focus. The short, toad-like woman at the centre of the image was wearing a pink dress and a cream-coloured woollen jacket. Her curling, dark-brown hair was permed.

"Greetings to the Ministry of Magic from the Headmistress of Hogwarts!" the woman declared in a tone of voice that was sickly-sweet. "It has come to our attention that our agents, under Narcissa Malfoy, have become lost to us in this ongoing war. No matter! The chief objective of Mrs Malfoy's group has been achieved - we have received the Gaunt Stone, courtesy of our special owl delivery service."

The woman, aged somewhere in her fifties, rested her hand on an object that resembled a grey orb the size of a man's fist.

"Professor Umbridge…" Hermione let loose a growl that echoed the unspoken sentiments of Harry, and - he suspected - of the other werewolves present.

"Rufus Scrimgeour… You know what we are capable of with this magical artifact, once its potential has been realised with the abilities of a long-practised wizard. I am delighted to say we have such an…expendable…expert to hand."

Umbridge gave a quick, simpering giggle, and gestured to someone. Professor Flitwick walked into the field of vision conveyed by the disk. The little, legitimate Headmaster was moving stiffly, apparently only half-aware of his surroundings.

Luna gave an uncharacteristic yell, and stuffed the knuckles of one hand inside her mouth. "The imperious curse!" she managed to squeak.

"They finally got him, and put Flitwick under their control!" Ron slammed his fist on the desk - then saw his brother's withering gaze. "Urr… Sorry, Percy."

"The successful casting of the Oblivion spell will result in the deaths of non-protected magic users, muggles, filthy centaurs, and the like. Oh, and it will probably fry the brains of our former Headmaster here." Professor Umbridge was still smiling serenely to her audience. "Of course, this…measure…can be avoided if the Ministry of Magic surrenders, and accepts the reasonable terms of the rulers to be, Bellatrix Lestrange, and her Regent, Draco Malfoy. The Order of the Phoenix and their allies - including Harry Potter and his friends - must come forward, to face charges for prolonging this war! Failure to comply with our requests will result in countless lives being lost, needlessly…"

"Shut her off!" Harry snapped.

Scrimgeour tapped the disk again with his wand. _"Finnicus!"_ he intoned.

The projected image was abruptly cut off. The room fell deathly silent.

Hermione's voice eventually cut through the tension that she could smell around the table. "What…? What do you intend to do, Minister?" she asked, fighting to control her voice.

"We do not intend to give into the agents of terror!" Scrimgeour declared. He almost sounded like a lion as he spoke with anger, his nostrils flaring. "If we surrendered, we may well save lives in the short term. But after that…" The Minister shook his head. "The consequences of the Death Eaters overturning everything that was done to ensure a better world after You-Know-Who's defeat by young Mr Potter here…" He visibly shuddered. "You are in the process of forming an army. Use it to rescue the captives of Hogwarts and destroy the agents of Darkness! We do not know how long it will be before the confounded Professor Flitwick will be able to activate the power of the Gaunt Stone - so act swiftly." Scrimgeour stood up, and leaned stiffly on his stick.

"For what it's worth, I reckon we have a month's grace. Maybe more," Moody spoke up. "Such a great spell, by its very nature, must take a complex ritual to invoke. Even Albus Dumbledore would've struggled with this…Oblivion…spell."

"Why are they doing this?" Padma wailed.

"Because they're stuck within Hogsmeade and the school grounds," Harry answered. "This is their last, desperate gamble to break the noose we've got around their necks."

"Well…," said Ron. "We knew we had to take back the school - despite the consequences. We'd better get our forces ready and ask for all the help we can gather. One way or another, it looks like this war will soon be over!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

After apparating back to their lodgings in Scotland, the pack split up and retreated to their respective digs. The entire group, Harry knew, was now getting the hang of apparation, though the sensation was still a disorientating one.

Back indoors, Harry spent some private time with Ron.

"How did it go, Ron? The evening of your birthday, I mean - whilst the rest of the pack and I were having fun around Kielder Forest?" he asked.

"Oh, okay." Ron pulled a sour face. "Hermione and me were planning to have a run together, as wolves, after sunset. Only, who was following us from the tents as we headed into the forest?"

Harry thought of those he'd heard had arrived to join the Flitwick Freedom Fighters in the last week. Seeing the disgruntled expression on Ron's face, Harry hazarded a guess. "Viktor Krum?"

"Too right! He was with one of his German friends - Hans, I think he was called - but it was Krum doing most of the talking. Catching up on what happened with us since the TriWizard tournament. He…, he was making puppy eyes at 'Mione, Harry. But she didn't seem to notice that much. She was saying how sorry we were to hear of his Headmaster's death, the year before last. You know - Karkaroff. After he did a runner from Hogwarts."

"I remember. Okay… What happened between you lot?" Harry asked.

"I brought the conversation to a close after a few minutes, insisting to Viktor that Hermione and me had to move on. We got to change, and have our hunt - but 'Mione was a bit sulky with me. Said I was blunt with Viktor. That spoilt the romantic evening I was hoping for." Ron huffed. "I know I don't _own_ Hermione, Harry. But I don't want that git stealing her away from me. She thinks I'm being paranoid, but I reckon he still fancies her."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The next two weeks were busy for all of them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined up with the rest of the werewolf pack - plus Professor Moody, Hagrid, Tonks, Madame Hooch, Neville, Charlotte, Ernie, Fred and George, Arthur Weasley, and the centaurs Firenze and Magorian in a series of meetings to draw up a timetable for the preparation - and execution - of the liberation of Hogwarts. After suggestions from all sides, plus many changes, a detailed plan of attack was falling into place.

"It's going to take all the resources and manpower that are available to us," Mr Weasley had pointed out. "Despite its loses so far, the Ministry is still on the lookout for any further signs of Death Eater activity away from Hogwarts - to be on the safe side. But otherwise, it will help you in whatever way it can, even if it's just to maintain the cordon of Aurors around the school."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Mr Weasley. It's appreciated."

And once the plan - 'Operation Butterbeer' as they were calling it - was finalised, the army of Flitwick's Freedom Fighters were informed of what they had to do. Here, however, Mad Eye had urged caution. Having already appointed team leaders, the assigned couriers - Tonks and Neville - made sure that each division of the army only received the battle instructions they needed to know. The entirety of the invasion plan was only known to the 'inner circle', and to the werewolf pack.

"There may be people amongst our forces who still secretly support the Death Eaters," Moody had voiced to the 'war committee'. "We can't afford to mess this up."

And so the preparations got underway. Ernie and the centaurs continued to teach their archery classes to the designated pupil groups. Charlotte Greenway and Neville showed a few others how to throw daggers. Madame Hooch, Marcus Flint, and Oliver Wood oversaw the night-time lessons in broomstick flying. Moody, aided by Harry, taught advanced blocking and striking spells. And the werewolf pack carried on their semi-regular sessions of voluntary transformations and exercising their self-control whilst in animal form.

Baring a few quibbles - everything seemed to be going like clockwork. But as the day of no return drew nearer, Harry was feeling more and more twitchy. He, like Ron, started to become obsessed with checking and double-checking that everyone knew what to do when the time came to launch their invasion. That each individual knew what they were really letting themselves in for.

None of the pupils and staff who were still around were ducking out. They all wanted to play their part, despite the certainty that at least some of them would die in the attempt. Only the odd individual, such as Professor Trelawney (an odd teacher indeed, Harry reckoned) wasn't taking part in the fight to come. Being non-combative, the Divination teacher had grudgingly agreed to help with accommodating the recent influx of volunteers. And some of the wizarding parents who had come to add their support, were volunteering as first-aiders, as well as helping to run a welcome new addition to the growing village of tents - a canteen which Molly Weasley, along with Bill and Fleur, had set up.

About thirty hours before the time that Operation Butterbeer was scheduled to take flight, Harry helped to wash the plates after the evening meal with Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately, Harry's friends were starting to bicker again, when Hermione let slip that Viktor Krum had personally handed her a small bouquet of roses, whilst she had been going around the tents, giving pep talks to the younger volunteers amongst the Freedom Fighters.

"So you accepted them?" Ron muttered darkly.

"Well, yes! But when he'd gone, I gave them to the seventh-year boys I saw some minutes later," Hermione retorted. "I told them to give the roses to their girlfriends, and spend some time with them before the big event. But honestly, Ron! Viktor only meant well. Girls do like to receive flowers now and then. You should follow his example…"

"I'll leave you two to it," Harry told Ron and Hermione. He couldn't bear to listen to another tiff between his friends right now. The tea-towel he threw onto the rail of the gas cooker was barely noticed by the others, as Ron got angry.

Zipping up his jacket, Harry shivered as he walked through the mist that had gathered outside. He paused, wondering where he was going. The urge to get out, to do…something…had taken him over. His instincts were pulling him now.

I'm getting broody, that's what it is, he realised. I DO know where I want to be. I just had to let my heart guide my head…

Minutes later, he knocked at the door to one of the houses in the next street. He waited, and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, to keep them warm.

What if I've come at the wrong time? And it's just the other pupils who are in? He asked himself.

No…, she's here. I know it…

After a minute that seemed longer to Harry, the porch light came on.

"Harry!" Luna didn't seem surprised to see him as she opened the door. But her face lit up, nevertheless.

"Evening, Luna." Harry grinned back. "Am I intruding on you and your fellow Ravenclaw lodgers?"

"No, they've gone out to a house party with their friends. A last gathering…before-you-know-what. I'm alone… Unless, you wanted to come in?"

Harry nodded. "I'd like that."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Some minutes later, the two of them were lying together, stretched out on the sofa before a roaring coal fire. Two bottles of Butterbeer lay on the nearby coffee table.

"…and so I left Ron and Hermione to it," Harry finished telling Luna about the latest hurdle in the relationship between his friends. "I want them to just…get on with each other, instead of letting other people and…things…come in-between them."

"I think they will soon see sense, Harry." Luna smiled. "Ron inadvertently made Hermione a werewolf, but she has totally accepted her animal side now. I think there's a subtle bond between a werewolf and those they make." She looked up at him. "Besides, they've been through so much, at your side. They'll soon stop bickering."

Harry considered this, then spoke. "Well, your theory has some weight in its favour, Luna. I somehow knew you were at home, tonight…"

"And I sensed that you were coming. Just before you arrived." Luna beamed.

"And Professor Lupin was one of those who bit Ron…" Harry idly ran his fingers through Luna's untidy ash-blonde locks. "Ron has told me he's sure the Professor's still alive. He…, he just knows it. So that could mean there _is_ a faint psychic trace between a werewolf and their progeny, as you say, Luna. It just requires some time to make itself felt."

Silence fell. Only the lapping of the fire's flames, and the ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece filled the air. Harry's sensitive ears, though, could hear Luna's steady heartbeat.

"Luna… Out of interest… When is your birthday?" he asked.

Her lips twitched. "It was over a week ago, Harry. The ninth of March. I didn't feel like celebrating… Not with you-know-what coming up."

"But that makes you seventeen! In our community, that makes you an adult! You could have told us. Me, Ron, Hermione… We would have made it a special day for you!"

Luna's gaze was now fixed on the flames. Her expression was pensive.

"Tell me what's bothering you, Luna," he encouraged her.

She twisted herself round in his light embrace and tilted her face up at him. But she lowered her eyes. "I…, I feel guilty, Harry. I'm here, in your arms. And it feels so right! But I'm only here, because…, because Ginny has gone. I miss her… I don't want her spirit to be angry with me, because I'm now in your heart!"

Harry stiffened, then breathed a sigh. He gently cupped Luna's delicate chin and angled her face around so that her moist eyes were level with his.

"Did you hex Ginny, or cause her to die in any way?" he asked.

"No. Of course not."

"Exactly. Ginny's dying words to me and Ron were that someone else was destined to look after me. She knew how you felt about me - so don't think she'll be angry with you, Luna. She _wanted _us to become an item, in the event of her death. And we can't change what's happened. We just have to deal with the cards that fate deals out to us. It's taken me years of experience for me to come to that conclusion - but there it is. And you are not…second prize…to me, Luna Lovegood. I love you for _who _you are. What you believe in, how you remain strong after how other people have mistreated you, how you help others, how you have broaden my mind … Yes, I fell for Ginny - but then I saw more of her around, since she was Ron's sister. And I met her years before I first knew about you." Harry gave a small smile. "But now, _you _are in my arms, Luna. And I want us to be together for as long as fate will allow us to be. So, no more guilty feelings. Please?"

Luna now-protruding eyes were crying, but she nodded - then she leaned in and hugged him tightly. "I want us to be together, Harry. But that's the other thing. 'For as long as fate will allow us to be', you say," she sobbed. "I know we're fighting a war, but…I'm terrified of losing Hermione, or Ron, or Neville! And I'm scared I'll find myself crying over your grave!"

Harry rubbed her shoulders as she wept. "I'm terrified too, Luna. When I think about the battle that's coming… You know all about the times I've seen good people die, right before me - including Ginny. I don't want to lose anyone else. Certainly not anytime soon." He paused, and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't want to lose you."

Luna sniffed and managed a weak smile. With her handkerchief she dried her eyes as she slowly regained her composure. "But you know you and Draco are bound to meet head on. He could be the end of you, Harry. Especially if you let him goad you to the point of obsession. He'll try to unbalance you… Force you to make a fatal mistake…"

Harry considered her words, then he sighed. "You're right. I've been too obsessive in the past. I've blinded by my prejudices at times. But someone's got to deal with him. Alex will want his blood - but Malfoy will be after my head."

Luna reached up with her hand and lightly brushed Harry's brow. "I know, Harry. But if you get killed at Hogwarts and I survive, I might not be able to forgive you." She gave him a half-serious smile.

"Ahh… Well - can I make amends to you, in advance?" Harry grinned. Then he angled his head, and gently nipped her ear. Repeatedly.

Luna giggled. "Maybe you can. But you will have to do better than that!"

"All right…" Harry held Luna close to him. He kissed her brow, then slowly worked his way down to his friend's nose and cheeks - and ended with her parted lips.

When they broke contact, Luna sighed happily.

"You believe in a better place than this, Luna," Harry thought aloud. "If we… If we both perish in the battle that's coming… Does that mean you and Ginny will be competing for my time?"

The ends of Luna's lips arched upwards. "I think we can share you, Harry… Besides, if we both die, we can meet your parents and your godfather - and I can introduce you to my mother. But right now, I just want you for myself. To look after you. To take away your anger at Ginny's death. To help make up for all the pain and misery you had to endure so far." She nuzzled Harry's face. "Do we have…a deal?" Luna asked him.

Harry considered this. "That sounds fine. But what do you want from me?"

"To look after me. To help me to have courage in myself." She smiled shyly. "You know, you never stated a forfeit for me when you accepted my bet, that night you bit me."

"I forgot… Alright, Lu. Your forfeit is to make sure I never get so hot-headed, or arrogant, or stupid, as I've been in the past." He chuckled. "That's probably too big a task."

"Oh, I'm up for the challenge, Mr Potter!" Luna announced, smiling.

"Then, if we both survive this war, Luna Lovegood…" Harry paused as he met her gaze directly. He then spoke from his heart. "…I pledge that I will love and care for you, and never let you down. As much as it's in my power to uphold that promise. And we will celebrate your seventeenth birthday, as well as our victory. Deal?"

Luna's eyes widened. She was silent for a long moment, then she nodded.

"I pledge myself to you, as well, Harry Potter. With all my love." She met him halfway in another, slow, passionate kiss.

As one, they began to explore each other - hands brushing hair, shoulders, and faces. Then Luna started to unbutton Harry's shirt. She slipped her hand inside, gently stroking his bare chest underneath.

"Hmm… You're not so skinny now," she remarked dreamily. "All that running as wolves has improved us both."

Harry grinned back. "Thanks. You look good, too."

Any resistance they were holding onto now crumbled away. Harry pulled Luna's jumper over her head, and she allowed him to unbutton the top of her blouse.

"Ready to take our friendship to the next level, Luna?" Harry asked her.

"Yes…" Luna held him still for a moment. "Harry… Apart from Ginny, have you…? You know…"

Harry looked her in the eyes. "No. This will be only the second time, ever," he answered her. "And you?"

Luna gave him a shy look. "I haven't been with anyone like this, before," she admitted.

"Then let's do this the right way." Harry stood up and swooped a shrieking Luna into his arms. She began to giggle, as Harry nearly staggered.

"Direct me to your bedroom, Luna!" he instructed her, grinning widely.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

One Muffulato spell later (so as to not disturb the pupils next door) Harry and Luna fully undressed each other on the bed. Next, she carefully removed Harry's glasses and placed them on her bedside stand. Her hand returned to Harry's face.

"May I…?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh, sure," he replied, understanding her. He allowed Luna to softly trace his lightning-shaped scar with her gentle fingers.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" she whispered.

"No - not since Voldemort's death." Harry smiled. "And it never will again."

Luna nodded happily. Getting Harry to stand up for a moment, she then dived deep underneath the covers, and turned her head sideways to him. Harry could just see the hand holding the blanket, her dirty-blonde hair, and her eyes - which were now fluttering their lashes at him impishly.

He could not resist her. He pulled the blanket out of Luna's light grasp, and flung it aside, as he stretched himself out next to her.

They then acted on instinct, moving in harmony to create their own slow dance of love, as they aroused each other - then locked their bodies together. Luna gave a gasp – but within minutes they were drowning their fears and anxieties with their kisses and increasing passion. Both of them were eager to saviour the moment, before the night - possibly their last chance ever - passed them by.

After reaching a perfect peak moment together, Harry gasped for breath then panted. Underneath the covers, his body began to prickle. He sat up and looked down to see fur emerging from his pores.

The change in his scent made Luna sigh dreamily. She examined her lengthening nails and the grey-white fur that was now spreading across her soft skin.

"Oops! Looks like my wolf wants to come out and play! I've forgiven you for giving me grey hairs, by the way, Harry!" Luna's lips curled upwards, as her skeleton began to reshape itself. "At least it doesn't hurt this time."

"No. It feels…better than ever," Harry confessed. His grin grew wider as his face slowly began to edge outwards. "The other half of me…wants to play, too. So… Does this mean we'll be animals in bed?"

"Well... I don't want to rip the blankets with these…" Luna raised her half-formed claws. "Therefore…" Carefully forcing the blankets aside, she wrapped her changing arms and legs around Harry's - then rolled over.

Harry's 'yelp' was silenced as Luna planted another kiss on his lips. In the next instant, they fell off the bed, and landed with a 'thump' upon the carpeted floor. The noise was soon followed by helpless human laughter.

Minutes later, two joyful howls rang out from next to the bed. But the spell that had already been cast prevented the noise from escaping the room…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Having showered and redressed round Luna's place, an exhilarated Harry climbed the stairs of the house that he shared with Ron and Hermione. He checked his watch again. The time was past midnight.

Reaching the landing, Harry sniffed the air, picking up a scent coming from the main bedroom - the room that was Hermione's. He recognised the smell. Not difficult, when he had just experienced it in Luna's bedroom, also…

He softly knocked on the door.

"Ha…Harry?" Hermione sounded half-awake.

"Yes. It's me." Without waiting for permission, he opened the door.

The room was in darkness - but Hermione switched on her bedside lamp, casting a soft glow around the pastel-coloured room, with a pile of books on top of a nearby tallboy.

She was in the double bed, the blankets held against her chest by the hand at the end of a slim, bare arm. Hermione was using the other hand to rub her eyes.

"What's going… Oh! Hi, Harry!" Ron suddenly popped up besides Hermione, revealing his lack of upper clothing.

Harry couldn't suppress his grin. "I see you've got over your argument, then."

"I wanted to prove to Ron that I loved him, not Viktor." Hermione answered, her face starting to blush. "And I…, um, proved my point."

"And I proved…that I could accept losing an argument like a man - _and_ by, err, taking it lying down," Ron stammered. He glanced at Hermione, and they held hands together, as they half-rose from the bed.

"We're…mates…now, Harry. Ron and I," Hermione announced with pride. "Umm… This isn't embarrassing for you, is it?"

"Oh no. The timing's perfect!" Harry looked over his shoulder, and opened the door wider. "Ron, Hermione - I'd like to introduce you to _my_ new mate."

Luna smiled serenely at the other couple, as she snuggled up against Harry. "Hi, Ron and Hermione! Harry and I decided you two should be the first to know. I hope you approve."

Ron was the first to react. "Approve? I think it's bloody marvellous! I mean… I wish Ginny was still alive - but…it seems she knew you two would've hooked up. It's alright, Harry. 'Mione and I had an inkling!"

Hermione gave a huge smile. Her eyes were sparkling with joy. "I'm pleased for you both," she declared. "You complement each other well."

"Thanks. And I'm happy for you two, as well." Harry came over to Ron to shake hands with him, before hugging Hermione as she remained under the cover of the blanket. Luna exchanged hugs with them both, too.

"Welcome to the inner circle, Luna!" Ron announced cheerily.

"Well, now that we are officially two couples, I guess we'll just need to survive the coming storm," Hermione pointed out.

"At least it will be a storm of _our_ own making, for a change," Harry replied. He stood besides the double bed, his hand entwined with Luna's. "I guess I'm ready now. As soon as everyone is set, let's get to it! For the sake of those trapped inside. The teachers, Professor Lupin…"

"…the hypnotised werewolves…," Ron piped up.

"…for Professor Flitwick…," added Hermione.

"…and for Ginny, and the other casualties of this war!" concluded Luna.

"Yes - for all of them. Especially Ginny," Harry responded. "We're going to wipe away the grins from the faces of Professor Umbridge and her Death Eater pals. For good!"

END OF PART TWO

(Author's note: PLEASE continue to provide well-rounded, useful feedback! I particularly wish to know if you readers are enjoying the developments in the relationships during the chapters of Part Two! The last section, Part Three, will focus on the climax of the Death Eater war. Buckle your seatbelts – it should be quite a ride…:)


End file.
